Accepter son destin
by tvd007
Summary: Après avoir réalisé un sort et aperçu le futur, Bonnie doit affronter une fois de plus les évènements présents. Et rien n'est facile pour la jeune sorcière d'autant plus qu'une certaine personne n'a de cesse de la suivre...
1. La quête pour le remède

_Quel est mon futur ? _

Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette question. La vie qu'elle menait était tellement difficile, éprouvante et sans cesse porteuse de morts. Devait-elle vivre pour le restant de ses jours avec des vampires ? La jeune sorcière espérait que non, c'est pourquoi elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son futur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre la main sur ce fameux remède au plus vite afin de redonner sa vie humaine à Elena, Caroline et Stefan. Et après elle espérait être enfin tranquille. Damon finirait par s'en aller si son frère et Elena redevenaient humains et se remettaient ensemble. Quand à Klaus, il les laisserait tranquille s'il avait du sang d'Elena de temps en temps.

La jeune Bennett poussa un soupir et finit par se reconnecter à la réalité, sortant ainsi de ses songes. Son téléphone vibra d'ailleurs à ce moment, Bonnie le prit et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Bonnie, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? demanda la voix douce de Caroline.

- Oui, bien sûr. Que se passe t-il encore ? demanda Bonnie devenant un peu inquiète.

- Oh rien de nouveau, mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Tyler refuse catégoriquement de me voir. annonça Caroline d'une voix triste.

La sorcière soupira. Depuis que l'hybride avait perdu sa mère, il était égal à une momie restant enfermée chez elle, refusant toute personne venant la voir.

- Bien sûr. s'empressa de répondre Bonnie.

- Merci, on se voit au Grill dans une heure ?

- Sa marche.

Bonnie raccrocha et reposa son portable en soupirant. Pauvre Tyler, en l'espace d'une soirée, il avait presque tout perdu : son amie Hayley, ses hybrides et sa mère. Hayley l'avait majestueusement trahi et Klaus avait tué les autres, sans aucune once de pitié, comme à son habitude.

La sorcière se leva de son lit, ramassa son grimoire qu'elle avait au préalable feuilletait et le rangea dans sa bibliothèque. Au passage, elle fit tomber un très vieux grimoire qu'elle n'utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais. Du livre tomba une feuille de papier. Bizarrement, la feuille était en bon état et tout était parfaitement lisible. Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, Bonnie la ramassa ; elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ce sort. Elle fut très vite intriguée car la première phrase qu'elle put lire était : _Connaître son futur._ Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour en lire davantage car cela la tentait fortement. D'ailleurs, qui n'était pas attiré par son futur ? Mais lorsqu'elle lut cela : _Attention, si vous êtres prêts à défier la nature, vous en subirait les conséquences !_ son cœur se serra. Non mais quelle naïve elle pouvait être ! Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un sort capable de tromper la nature, il n'y aurait pas de conséquences ? Secouant la tête, Bonnie s'empressa de remettre la feuille dans le livre et de le ranger. Elle alla suite prendre une douche et oublia complètement ce qu'elle venait de lire.

[ ...]

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie entra au Grill et rejoignit son amie déjà présente à une table. Celle-ci allait mal, cela se voyait. Mais comme à son habitude, Caroline essayait de garder la tête haute.

- Hey... commença Bonnie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il ne veut même pas me parler. se confessa alors Caroline.

- Je sais. répondit compatissante Bonnie en prenant la main de son amie.

- Sans compter que Stefan est anéanti. continua Caroline.

- Pourtant, Damon a rompu le lien n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bonnie.

- Apparemment oui. Au début, je ne le croyais pas mais vu leur comportement à lui et Elena, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais le mal est fait pour Stefan.

- Le pauvre, tout de même. Tu crois qu'il pardonnera à Elena et à son frère ? demanda Bonnie.

- Il y a encore peu, je t'aurais dit oui sans hésiter mais là... je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état de colère et de frustration.

Bonnie n'ajouta rien et Matt vint prendre la commande des deux amies. Il resta discuter un peu avec elles. Lui non plus n'allait pas bien, cela se voyait. Il s'inquiétait pour April qui venait de découvrir l'existence du surnaturel. Elena arriva à son tour et vint rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors ? Comment te sens-tu ? questionna Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas très bien en fait. Je devrais être soulagée que je sois redevenue moi-même, mais non.

- Comment ça ? demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. avoua Elena en faisant la moue.

Caroline soupira et Bonnie ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour la jeune sorcière, Elena devrait justement savoir ce qu'elle ressent une bonne fois pour toute ! Comment pouvait-elle les aimer en même temps ? En gros, elle était revenue à la case départ lorsqu'elle était encore humaine et qu'elle devait faire un choix entre les Salvatore.

- Dans tous les cas, dépêchons-nous de retrouver ce stupide remède ! lança Caroline.

- Même après ce que le professeur Shane nous a révélé ? demanda Bonnie.

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est même temps mieux, on pourra se passer des services de Klaus. répondit Caroline qui en voulait terriblement à l'hybride pour avoir tué la mère de Tyler.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Care. répliqua Elena.

- Bien, sur ce coup, on est toutes d'accord ! Je fais confiance au professeur Shane bien plus qu'à Klaus.

- Nous aussi. répondirent en cœur Elena et Caroline.

Après cette discussion, le sujet changea légèrement pour au final en revenir vers Tyler.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. répéta Caroline.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de temps. répondit Elena.

- Le mieux est sans doute que tu le laisses même si au fond il a terriblement besoin de toi.

- D'accord.

Caroline sourit un peu puis les trois amies se levèrent et quittèrent le Grill. Elena alla voir Stefan pour tenter de parler, Caroline rentra chez elle et Bonnie alla voir le professeur Shane pour s'exercer encore à retrouver totalement sa magie.

Mais ce que les trois amies ignoraient, c'était que Rebekah et Kol étaient de retour à Mystic Falls et que Klaus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour mettre la main sur le fameux remède avant eux. Comme on dit, les dés sont jetés...


	2. Quel est mon futur ?

Bonnie se rendit donc comme prévu chez le professeur Shane. Tout comme l'autre fois, ils furent plongés dans une longue séance de 6 heures de temps dans laquelle la sorcière retrouva pratiquement la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

- J'y crois pas ! s'écria Bonnie ravie.

- Je savais que tu y parviendrais. répondit Shane.

Bien sûr, le professeur avait toujours son terrible plan en tête dont Bonnie y faisait partie. Mais Bonnie l'ignorait toujours, lui faisant totalement confiance. Après cela, Bonnie rentra chez elle, épuisée.

En entrant dans sa chambre, son regard tomba sur le grimoire contenant le sort. La sorcière avala sa salive et chassa ce stupide sort de son esprit. Elle se changea et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se fit réveiller par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle y répondit.

- Bonnie, tu ne vas pas me croire ! S'écria la voix d'Elena.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda aussitôt Bonnie.

- Klaus est venu s'en mêler. Il a décidé d'entraîner lui-même Jérémy afin de faire avancer le processus.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, Jer vient de me l'annoncer. On doit le devancer à tout prix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, hier soir je me suis encore entraînée avec le professeur Shane. Mes pouvoirs sont pratiquement tous revenus. On va pouvoir chercher ce Silas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il a dit qu'on allait commencer les recherches.

- C'est super, mais il faut à tout prix que Klaus l'ignore.

- Je sais. soupira Bonnie.

Cacher des choses à Klaus n'était pas chose facile.

- On y arrivera, j'en suis sûre. Bon faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Ouais, je me prépare, à toute . lança Bonnie avant de raccrocher.

La sorcière alla prendre sa douche, son petit déjeuner et partit pour le lycée. Elle fut accueillit par le sourire radieux de Caroline.

- Salut ! lança t-elle.

- Salut . lui répondit Bonnie.

Caroline dissimulait sa peine sous ses grands sourires. Mais Bonnie devait avouer qu'elle était douée pour cela. Si elle ne connaissait pas Caroline, jamais de la vie elle n'aurait su dire qu'elle allait mal.

Les deux amies se rendirent ensemble à leur cour. Elles croisèrent Elena et Stefan en pleine discussion, mais il était clair que le courant ne passait pas.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Elena. disait Stefan.

- Stefan, je t'en prie, au contraire, il faut qu'on parle.

- Et à quoi bon hein ? répliqua un Stefan à moitié énervé et blessé.

- Comment ça ? Mais Stefan sa changerait tout voyons !

- Pour que tu me racontes ta relation avec mon frère ? Non merci !

Stefan s'éloigna rapidement d'Elena, fit un signe polie à Caroline et Bonnie avant de rentrer dans la classe.

- Le pauvre... murmura Caroline.

Bonnie ne fit aucun commentaire et entra dans la classe suivie de Caroline puis de Matt et après un moment Elena. Cette dernière regarda Stefan qui s'était installé au fond de la classe, loin de sa place habituelle. Soupirant, elle s'assit à sa place.

Soudain, Rebekah fit son entrée. Bonnie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elena, Caroline, Matt et Stefan en firent de même. Klaus aurait-il finit par enlever la dague de sa sœur ? C'était peu probable... Puis Matt et Caroline se souvinrent qu'April était au courant pour tout et qu'elle était devenue amie avec Rebekah avec que celle-ci ne se fasse daguer encore par son frère.

Rebekah regarda tour à tour Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Bonnie.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle. déclara t-elle sur un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était pas prête à marchander.

Elle s'assit alors à sa place et le professeur entra dans la classe, commençant le cours. A la fin, Rebekah fut la première à sortir. Les autres pensèrent qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent mais ils se trompaient : elle les attendait. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle les intercepta .

- Où en êtes-vous avec le remède ? demanda t-elle n'y allant pas par 4 chemins.

- Qui t'as enlevé la dague ? tenta de changer de sujet Caroline.

Ce fut une erreur car l'originelle plaqua violemment Caroline contre le mur.

- Ok ok on se calme. lança aussitôt Bonnie.

- Vous ferez mieux de parler, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à causer. claqua la voix de Rebekah.

- Klaus a mis la main sur l'épée d'Alexander et Connor est mort mais Jérémy a prit sa place. résuma Stefan.

Rebekah se retourna vers lui, plissant les yeux.

- Il n'a pas perdu son temps ce sale traître...

Rebekah s'en alla, furieuse.

- Hé bien, elle est furieuse. déclara Matt.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet... Rebekah n'apparut pas au cours de connaissance générale. Et toujours pas non plus de Tyler. Bonnie vit Caroline contempler la place vide de l'hybride avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à entrer et à commencer le cours. Le nouveau thème était ... le futur. _Quoi ?_ Bonnie crut qu'elle avait mal entendu mais elle fut vite détrompée en voyant le professeur le noter au tableau. Super, déjà qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce stupide sort, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à lui faire oublier cela. Maugréant, elle dut suivre le cours ennuyeux auquel le professeur leur expliqua quels pouvaient être les changements à venir d'ici les prochaines années. Pff, franchement, qui s'y intéressait ? Ce serait bien plus intéressant de savoir son destin à soi ! Bonnie, elle, avait toujours rêvé qu'elle irait vivre quelque part au bord de l'océan ou dans un village en compagne paisible avec un humain et pourquoi pas des enfants ? Elle aurait une belle maison avec un chien, un métier qui la passionnerait, de gentils voisins et pourquoi pas quelqu'un s de ses amis comme Matt ? Une longue vie paisible sans vampires, sans hybrides, sans loup-garous et sans magie. Voilà la vie que Bonnie décrirait et désirerait si elle avait le choix mais est-ce que cela serait possible ? A nouveau, la sorcière se demanda quel était son réel futur.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Caroline qui lui tirait le bras.

- Debout là-dedans !

- Hein ?

- Le cours est fini depuis bientôt 5 minutes !

- Je... désolée, je rêvais.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. soupira Caroline.

La blonde l'entraîna dehors du lycée.

- On va au Grill avec les autres, tu viens ? demanda la blonde.

- Hum non désolée je vais rentrer.

- D'accord, alors à demain.

[ ... ]

Bonnie Bennet tenait entre ses mains le fameux sort permettant de voir son futur. Mais la terrible phrase : _Attention, si vous êtres prêts à défier la nature, vous en subirez les conséquences !_ ne cessait de résonner comme un terrible avertissement dans sa tête...

[ ... ]

Stefan et Caroline étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre. Ils discutaient sur la marche à suivre. Matt venait de temps à autre papoter également avec eux. Soudain, la porte du Grill s'ouvrit et Klaus y entra, l'air furieux.

- Les choses se gâtent. dit Matt dans un souffle.

Klaus se dirigea droit sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda t-il furieux.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles au juste. demanda Stefan d'un ton innocent.

- Oh allons Stefan évitons de jouer à ce stupide jeu veux-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu retiré la dague à ma sœur ? Je croyais que l'on avait un accord !

- Klaus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai enlevé la dague à Rebekah. répondit calmement Stefan.

- Il dit la vérité. intervint Caroline.

Klaus la regarda et soupira. Il avait toujours du mal à lui résister.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites vrai ? demanda l'hybride.

- Notre parole . dit Caroline en regardant Klaus dans les yeux.

Alors Klaus la crut.

- Alors qui est-ce ? demanda l'hybride.

- April. intervint Matt.

- Qui ça ?

- April Young. continua Matt.

- Connaît pas mais elle va regretter. menaça Klaus.

- Non ! s'écria aussitôt Caroline en se levant d'un bond.

- Pardon ? demanda Klaus.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça et puis April était devenue amie avec Rebekah avant que tu ne la dagues ! Et surtout, jusqu'à récemment, elle ne savait rien du surnaturel ! continua Caroline d'un ton à moitié hystérique.

Stefan et Matt ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris par l'audace de Caroline. Mais Klaus, lui, se contenta de sourire, trouva Caroline comme toujours magnifique.

- Serait-ce une demande personnelle ? demanda alors l'hybride amusé.

Stefan et Matt allaient dire à Caroline de dire non mais...

- Oui, c'est une demande personnelle. répondit Caroline sans réfléchir.

- Bien, je vais donc la prendre en note et je te recontacterai pour mon dédommagement, Sweetheart. répondit Klaus dans un sourire avant de quitter le Grill.

- Quoi ? réalisa trop tard Caroline.

- En échange de la vie d'April, t'as une dette envers lui. résuma Stefan.

Caroline pesta alors contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir par l'hybride surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à la mère de Tyler ?


	3. Le choix de Bonnie

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Il va enfin faire avancer l'histoire car les deux premiers, je dois avouer qu'ils ne servent pas à grand chose. Kol fait également sa petite apparition ;)**

Caroline passa le reste de la soirée à se maudire. Matt tenta de la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait car elle avait sauvé la vie d'April.

- Génial, si je dois à chaque fois donner quelque chose à Klaus pour sauver une vie, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge...

Ni Stefan ni Matt ne répondirent. Klaus avait réussi à plomber l'ambiance comme on dit. La blonde récupéra ses affaires et rentra chez elle imité par Stefan.

[ ... ]

Maintenant qu'Elena était rentrée chez elle, Stefan avait pu retourner au manoir. Seulement voilà, le fait de savoir que son ex et son frère avaient couché ensemble ne lui remontait pas le moral. S'asseyant devant le feu avec un verre de whisky, il resta ainsi le regard perdu. Son cœur était brisé, totalement et il n'était pas sûr qu'il parvienne à un jour à le remodeler. Et la fautive n'était autre qu'Elena car Stefan en voulait bien plus à la brunette qu'à son frère. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il se sentait capable de surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve avec Damon. Mais avec Elena, c'était une autre histoire. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Son seul espoir était qu'en trouvant le fameux remède et en le donnant à Elena, celle-ci redeviendrait comme il l'avait connu au tout début. Il espérait tant retrouver cette Elena dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

[ ... ]

Après les cours, Bonnie était rentrée directement chez elle. S'enfermant dans sa chambre, elle ressortit le papier dont elle était obsédée depuis maintenant 2 jours. Elle relut pour la 3 ème fois le sort et passa au moins une bonne demi-heure à le relire afin de le mémoriser. Lorsqu'elle eut marre de retourner la feuille entre ses mains, elle la posa sur son lit et inspira à fond. Depuis qu'elle avait lu ce sort, c'était une obsession pour elle que de penser au futur. Elle avait tellement envie de savoir. Elle se sentait si fatiguée de toutes ses histoires de vampires et autres. Mais le gros problème, c'était les conséquences. Que se passerait-il au juste si elle exécutait le sort ? Quelles genres de conséquences aurait-elle à essuyer ?

[ ... ]

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jérémy regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps splendide. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'en profiter ou plutôt, Klaus ne le lui laisserait pas. L'hybride avait décidé d'assurer personnellement son entraînement afin d'accélérer le processus. Damon, lui, était resté car il avait promis à Elena de veiller sur lui.  
Poussant un soupir, il se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Damon n'était pas dans la maison mais en dehors en train de discuter avec Klaus. Ils l'attendaient. Jérémy lança un regard noir à Klaus. Ce dernier voulait le remède uniquement pour que sa sœur puisse à nouveau lui donner son sang afin de créer des hybrides. Le problème c'était que Klaus s'investissait énormément dedans et il n'y avait pas moyen de faire sans lui. Enfin il y avait toujours cette histoire de Silas que le professeur Shane leur avait raconté. Mais personnellement, Jérémy n'avait pas vraiment confiance en le professeur au contraire de Bonnie.  
Ayant avalé son déjeuner, le jeune Gilbert sortit de la maison à la rencontre des deux vampires.

[ ... ]

Kol était paresseusement allongé sur le divan du salon. Revenu en ville depuis à peine 2 jours, le vampire s'ennuyait déjà. Contrairement à son frère Klaus, trouver le remède n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il espérait même bien que son frère n'y mettrait pas la main dessus du tout car il devait avouer qu'il avait raz-le-bol de son obsession pour les hybrides. Au début, il avait été tenté d'aider Rebekah à se venger mais au final, il en avait conclu que ce n'était pas son problème. Et puis, des disputes familiales, il y en avait suffisamment eu comme ça pour un siècle à venir.  
Regardant le plafond d'un air las, il se demandait s'il allait rester dans cette ville ennuyeuse. Ben oui, à part un nombre incroyable d'êtres surnaturels, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans cette petite ville. Étant un originel, ses confrères n'étaient nullement intéressants. A part peut-être de jolies sorcières. Sorcière, oui il y en avait bien une dans cette ville. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Kol ne s'en souvint pas mais il se promit de la rencontrer et puis il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même curieux de voir le dénouement qu'allait prendre la confrontation entre sa sœur et son frère.

[ ... ]

Caroline se leva de bonne heure. N'ayant pas encore digéré la claque qu'elle s'était prise avec Klaus, elle redoutait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Furieuse contre lui et contre elle, elle se prépara pour le lycée. Sa mère était déjà partie, comme toujours, avant elle. Fermant sa maison à clé, elle prit le volant de sa voiture pour le lycée.  
Étant parmi les premiers, la blonde commença par aller chercher ses manuels du jour à son casier. Puis elle rôda en bavardant un peu avec les autres lycéens. Matt fut le second à faire son entrée, puis vint le tour d'Elena et de Tyler à la dernière minute. Mais point de Bonnie et de Stefan. Stefan, elle comprenait, mais Bonnie ? Était-elle malade. Consultant son portable, elle vérifia que son amie ne lui avait rien envoyé. Rien.

- Bonnie vous a t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda t-elle alors à l'adresse de ses amis.

- Non, je n'ai rien reçu. répondit Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle aussi avait remarqué l'absence de la sorcière. Elena l'appela alors vite fait car la sonnerie avait retentit. Elle tomba sur son répondeur.

- Étrange. Je vais lui envoyer un message, on verra bien. déclara la brunette.

Caroline acquiesça et rentra dans la classe. Au passage, elle remarqua que Tyler ne daignait même pas de venir lui parler. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vint attraper son bras.

- Ben alors, on ne dit même plus bonjour ? demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Disons que j'ai l'esprit occupé. répondit l'hybride sur un ton joyeux.

Croisant le regard de Rebekah, il souriait. Caroline, elle, fusilla du regard Rebekah. Elle et Tyler avaient passé deux jours à comploter la vengeance de l'originelle contre son frère. Et Tyler qui, crevait d'envie de se venger également, n'avait pas été difficile à être embarqué dans l'aventure. Mais Caroline, elle, n'était pas dupe. Rebekah se servait uniquement de lui car jamais elle ne voudrait réellement tuer ou faire du mal à son frère. Hors, Tyler, lui, ne demandait que cela mais la douleur à laquelle il était confronté l'aveuglait. Et la blonde s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit ami, craignant que cette fois-ci, il se ferait tuer.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra à nouveau avoir une vraie conversation ? demanda la blonde.

- Hm... Plus tard, quand j'aurai accompli ma vengeance.

- Mais Tyler, c'est du suicide pure ! s'emporta t-elle.

- Je crois que tu comprends pas très bien les choses mais sa ne fait rien, ait confiance en moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande Care.

Et l'hybride alla s'asseoir à sa place, laissant une Caroline pantoise. La jeune femme gagna alors sa place, le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle constata que c'était également le cas d'Elena. Cette dernière s'en voulait d'avoir terriblement blessé Stefan. Mais en même temps, à cause du lien qu'elle avait eu avec Damon, elle n'y pouvait rien.

[ ... ]

Bonnie n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Au contraire, son cerveau était parfaitement éveillé.  
Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle tenait la feuille en question entre ses mains. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi sur le sujet. Les conséquences qu'elle devrait redouter seraient entièrement à son compte. Après tout c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ? C'était uniquement pour elle qu'elle voulait faire ce sort. Il était donc normal que ce soit à elle qu'on demande ou qu'on prenne quelque chose en échange. Elle avait alors longuement réfléchi. Elle était prête à sacrifier ses pouvoirs de sorcière pour connaître son futur. Après tout, la magie ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs. Elle aimait ses pouvoirs mais si en échange elle aurait enfin la paix, elle était prête à les sacrifier. Bonnie avait du mal à croire qu'un jour elle dirait cela, mais pourtant les faits étaient là. Les vampires la laisseraient tranquille vu qu'elle ne leur serait plus d'aucune utilité et ça, c'était un côté vraiment positif.  
Allumant des bougies, fermant sa chambre et la plongeant dans le noir, la sorcière s'assit en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, prête à lancer le sort.

[ ... ]

A la fin de la journée, Caroline rentra directement chez elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral, Tyler refusant catégoriquement de s'ouvrir à elle. Au moins, elle avait eu des nouvelles de Bonnie : elle était malade. Quand à Stefan, il lui avait écrit qu'il désirait rester seul.  
Arrivée près de sa voiture, Caroline vit que Klaus l'attendait. Il lui adressa un grand sourire. La blonde aurait voulu faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais malheureusement pour elle, il était assis sur sa voiture. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle croisa le regard de l'hybride.

- Bonjour Caroline. commença gentiment Klaus.

- Bon je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, tu veux quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre conversation d'hier au moins ?

- Non, c'est pour cela que j'ai formulé cette question. Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi Caroline.

- Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? Tu viens de tuer la mère de mon petit ami et t'as également eu envie de tuer une de mes amies !

Visiblement, les paroles de Caroline eurent un impact sur l'originel car il fit une petite moue.

- Disons que c'était inévitable.

- Oui bien sûr avec toi c'est toujours ainsi. ironisa la blonde.

- Donc pour en revenir à mon petit dédommagement, j'espérais que tu me consacrerai un peu de ton temps libre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Caroline en haussant un sourcil.

- Je te laisse décider, quand tu auras trouvé, fais-moi signe.

Sur ces paroles, Klaus s'en alla. Caroline dut admettre qu'elle fut un peu étonnée mais à la fois soulagée. Elle n'avait qu'à trouver une petite chose futile et elle serait débarrassée de lui.

[ ... ]

Les yeux fermés, Bonnie se concentra, faisant appel à ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle récita alors la formule mais au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une voix lui dire :

- Non Bonnie ! Arrête tout cela !

La sorcière comprit que c'était les esprits qui, une fois de plus, s'emmêlaient. Les ignorant tout simplement, elle reprit son incantation...


	4. Le futur

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fiction ! Comme il est un peu court et qu'il est partagé avec le chapitre 5, je posterai ce dernier assez rapidement, dans le week-end probablement !**

**Sinon je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Honnêtement, je pensais pas qu'autant de personnes appréciaient le Kennett ^^**

**Et pour finir, « Guest » tu perds ton temps en me disant d'arrêter ma fiction ! **

Bonnie se sentit propulsée à travers une lumière aveuglante. Elle sentit qu'elle perdit pied et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans la maison d'Elena qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle était dans sa chambre. Bonnie se demanda alors si son sort avait réussi. Verrait-elle vraiment son futur ? La sorcière remarqua alors que certains objets avaient changé dans la pièce. Après quelques observations, elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle fut consternée par le silence imposant qui y régnait. Soupirant, elle descendit les marches et se retrouva au rez. Elle ne vit toujours personne et entra alors dans le salon.  
Elena y était. Mais elle était de dos, son regard était centré sur la fenêtre et à entendre ses reniflements, il était clair que la brunette n'allait pas bien. Bonnie se précipita vers son amie.

- Elena ?! Que se passe t-il ?

Bonnie vint alors face à elle mais étrangement, Elena ne la regarda pas. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ni vu. La sorcière put voir les yeux bouffis et des larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout apparemment. Alors Bonnie posa sa main sur son bras... mais sa main ne rencontra jamais le bras d'Elena. A la place, Bonnie eut la désagréable sensation de vide et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle vit avec horreur que sa main passa au travers du bras d'Elena. La métisse se redressa et hurla, mais rien à faire, Elena semblait ne pas pouvoir l'entendre ni la voir. Pourquoi ? Bonnie pensa alors que c'était parce qu'elle était bel et bien dans le futur. Mais alors elle devrait se voir elle aussi n'est-ce pas ? Elle le verrait bien aussitôt sans doute. Pour le moment, elle voulait impérativement savoir ce qui arrivait à son amie. Alors Bonnie s'assit auprès de son amie même si celle-ci ne pouvait pas la voir. Les minutes passèrent sans qui ne se passa quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'Elena sécha ses larmes, se leva d'un coup, prit ses clés, sa veste et sortit de la maison. La sorcière lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Elena ouvrit sa voiture, s'installa à son volant et mit le contact. Bonnie se précipita à temps du côté passager. Aussitôt, la brunette démarra et quitta la banlieue. Se demandant où son amie se rendait, Bonnie se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à Elena. Elle se demanda alors de combien de temps s'était écoulé, un mois ? Plusieurs mois ? Une année ? Plusieurs ? Elle aurait dû essayer de chercher chez Elena une quelconque date. Quelle idiote tout de même ! En plus, regarder Elena ne l'avançait pas puisque elle était un vampire. Un vampire ? Un instant ! Bonnie n'avait pas remarqué sa bague de jour qu'elle lui avait faite. Avalant sa salive, la sorcière regarda la main droite d'Elena... Elle n'avait pas de bague, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était redevenue humaine ! Bonnie avait du mal à le croire, elle était vraiment heureuse. Alors Stefan, Shane et Klaus avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce fameux remède ?  
Mais la joie de Bonnie ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle vit son amie se garer devant le fleuriste. Des fleurs ? Pourquoi faire ? Minute, Elena était en pleurs et elle allait acheter des fleurs... Oh non, Bonnie hoqueta d'horreur, comprenant enfin. Une personne chère à elle avait du mourir pour qu'elle puisse redevenir humaine. Bonnie mit sa main contre sa bouche, une expression d'horreur à faire peur sur son visage. Choquée, elle resta dans la voiture et Elena revint avec 6 roses et d'autres fleurs. Son amie était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Et Bonnie aussi. Qui avait dû mourir ? Bonnie espéra alors que c'était l'un des deux frères Salvatore, voir Damon. A part Stefan, Elena et Alaric, personne ne l'aimait vraiment lui. Elena reprit sa route mais Bonnie connaissait à présent sa destination : le cimetière . 5 minutes plus tard, elle eut raison : Elena se gara juste devant, pris les fleurs et s'y rendit, Bonnie sur ses talons. La gorge serrée, les larmes déjà aux coins des yeux, Bonnie se demanda qui était la victime. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa grand-mère et vit au moins avec soulagement qu'aucun autres membres de sa famille n'était mort. Puis elle vit avec surprise qu'Elena déposa une des roses sur la tombe de sa grand-mère.

- Elena... souffla Bonnie touchée.

Elle aurait voulu serrer son amie dans ses bras. Sa compassion était sa plus grande qualité, même Elijah un originel de 1000 ans l'avait reconnu à sa juste valeur. Après une minute de silence, Elena reprit sa route, les larmes recommençant à couler. Et Bonnie vit avec horreur qu'elle se dirigeait vers les tombes de sa famille à elle. Elena n'avait plus personne sauf... Jérémy ! Oh non, oh non... Bonnie resta choquée en voyant ce qu'elle redoutait... La tombe de Jérémy Gilbert reposait. Dessus, on pouvait y lire : _Ici gît Jérémy Gilbert, un jeune homme au grand cœur et au courage sans équivalent. 1994-2012._  
Elena s'écroula devant la tombe de son petit frère en sanglots. Bonnie, elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle aurait tant voulu serrer son amie contre elle. A la place, elle ne put que laisser ses propres larmes couler. Le temps sembla se figer mais une seule et même phrase torturante résonnait dans la tête de Bonnie : _Les conséquences seront terribles..._ On lui avait prévenu, elle le savait et pourtant, elle s'était montrée égoïste, voulant à tout prix assouvir sa curiosité. Et maintenant, Jérémy avait payé le terrible prix de son égoïsme. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Cependant, peut-être qu'en revenant dans le présent, elle pourrait changer le cours des événements...

- Elena ? interrompit une voix que Bonnie ne connaissait que trop bien, la faisant sortit des ses songes.

Bonnie regarda en soupirant Damon s'avançait vers Elena. Celle-ci se releva et se précipita dans les bras du vampire. Il la serra doucement contre lui.

- Il me manque tellement. gémit Elena entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais. répondit Damon compatissant.

Bonnie regarda la scène en se demandant où était Stefan dans un moment pareil. Malheureusement, la sorcière devrait attendre encore pour avoir la réponse.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute ! commença Elena.

- Mais non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. tenta de la calmer Damon.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si on n'avait pas fait toutes ses recherches pour ce stupide remède, Jérémy serait encore en vie ! répliqua à moitié hystérique Elena.

- Elena, tu étais malheureuse en vampire.

- C'est faux ou du moins au début oui mais après... Toute manière, il était hors de question que Jérémy sacrifie sa vie pour me permettre de redevenir humaine ! cria Elena, ne se contenant plus.

Épuisée, n'arrivant pas à se consoler, elle retomba à genoux. Damon la prit alors dans ses bras et sortit du cimetière, Bonnie sur ses talons. Damon emmena Elena au manoir avec sa voiture. Bonnie dut prendre place à l'arrière de la voiture. Se posant beaucoup de questions, la sorcière se demandait comment et pourquoi Jérémy avait perdu la vie même si d'après les dires d'Elena, c'était en mettant la main sur le fameux remède contre le vampirisme.  
Arrivée au manoir, Bonnie entra avant Damon, curieuse de voir si les choses avaient changé ici. Mais à part quelques objets et meubles, tout était identique, même la chambre de Stefan était intact, à quelques détails près. Bon au moins, Stefan vivait toujours ici ce qui rassura la sorcière. Elle redescendit et fronça les sourcils, Damon et Elena avaient de nouveau un contact intime. Alors même en étant redevenue humaine, Elena aimait toujours Damon ? Ayant du mal à croire cela et à l'accepter, Bonnie quitta le manoir, en ayant trop vu et ne supportant pas de voir Elena détruite ainsi. Et puis, elle voulait aussi voir ce qu'était devenu les autres.  
En ayant fait un bond dans le futur, Bonnie se rendit compte que si elle était invisible pour les autres, elle, pouvait se promenait où bon lui semblait. Elle pouvait ainsi traverser une porte fermée à clés comme un fantôme ! De plus, marcher ne l'épuisait pas du tout !  
Sortant du manoir, Bonnie se rendit en ville. Elle y mit certes du temps mais au moins elle était nullement fatiguée. Elle se rendit au Grill, d'abord hésitante, puis elle se décida et y entra. A première vue, rien ici non plus n'avait changé. Elle chercha du regard des têtes connues et ne vit que Matt qui travaillait. Elle fut un peu déçue, elle aurait espéré voir plus de têtes connues. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, elle décida de rester là et d'attendre un peu. S'asseyant au bar, elle regarda les autres.

- Tu te rends compte, j'ai obtenu une promotion !

- Bon sang, j'ai eu la moyenne et moi qui n'y croyais pas !

- J'ai besoin d'argent, pourrais-tu m'en prêter ?

Tels étaient les sujets de discussion que Bonnie pouvait entendre autour d'elle. N'étant qu'une espèce de fantôme, elle ne pouvait pas boire et de toute manière, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin. Ce qui fit qu'elle s'ennuyait car au moins lorsqu'on est dans un bar à attendre, on pouvait toujours boire !Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla avoir duré une éternité, la porte du Grill s'ouvrit sur Caroline. Elle vint directement vers Matt qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Hey Care ! l'accueillit joyeusement Matt.

- Salut. répondit la blonde en s'accoudant au comptoir en face de lui.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Matt.

- Bof pas grand chose. soupira Caroline.

- Ba ça n'est pas plus mal si tu veux mon avis ! On a enfin mérité d'avoir un peu la paix.

- Tu as raison. approuva Caroline.

Bonnie observait ses deux amis. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. La sorcière regarda alors la main de Caroline et fronça les sourcils. La blonde avait toujours sa bague de jour, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours un vampire. Pourquoi ? Bonnie était sûre que Caroline regrettait sa vie d'humaine. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, Bonnie, c'était que ni Matt ni Caroline ne semblaient être en deuil pour le décès apparemment récent de Jérémy.

- Je te sers un verre ? demanda alors Matt.

- Volontiers. Un coca s'il te plaît. Au fait, comment avec April ? demanda soudainement la blonde avec un petit sourire.

- Oh heu sa va ? répondit Matt en devenant rouge tomate.

Bonnie sourit en entendant cela. Alors comme ça Matt et April sortaient ensemble ? Pour un peu, la sorcière aurait plutôt parier sur Jérémy.

- Tant mieux ! s'enthousiasma Caroline.

- Ouais.

La conversation plutôt banale entre les deux amis s'interrompit là. Bonnie décida de les laisser et de continuer son chemin. Encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses demeuraient. Elena redevenue humaine et amoureuse de Damon, Jérémy mort, Caroline et Matt pas attristés de cette mort ou une quelconque remarque sur Elena. Si Bonnie se croyait au bout de ses surprises, elle se trompait lourdement !


	5. Le futur ( suite )

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 comme prévu ! **

**Commentaire Marianne : Oui Bonnie va vite revenir dans le présent ;) et oui c'est la même personne qui m'a envoyé ces commentaires rageurs.**

* * *

Bonnie sortit du Grill. Il faisait encore jour. Ne sachant pas trop où se diriger, elle alla faire un tour dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc. Là, elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu et entendu. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de reprendre sa marche. Mystic Falls n'avait pas du tout changé. Bon c'était pas étonnant en même temps. La sorcière avait compris qu'elle avait fait un bond dans le futur de seulement quelques mois. Et au lieu d'être en hiver, c'était apparemment l'été. Soudain, elle entendit une voix familière non loin d'elle :

- J'aurai jamais pensé qu'on puisse partager un moment comme celui-là. annonça Abby Bennett, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, moi non plus. répondit la jeune femme métisse qui était à ses côtés.

Bonnie eut un choc en se voyant elle-même. Bien qu'elle s'était préparée, elle fut tout de même heurtée. C'était tellement bizarre...  
Ravalant sa salive, elle s'approcha de sa mère et d'elle. Elle regarda la main d'Abby et constata alors avec surprise qu'elle n'avait plus sa bague de jour. Sa mère était donc redevenue elle aussi humaine ?! La sorcière sourit. En plus de cela, elle semblait s'être rapprochée de sa mère car les deux femmes qu'elle avait sous les yeux semblaient vraiment complice. Bonnie eut chaud au cœur. Mais l'image de la tombe de Jérémy vient détruire ce parfait moment de bonheur. Même au plus profond d'elle, jamais, elle ne prendrait la vie de Jérémy pour en échange revoir sa mère revenir vers elle. Alors c'était ça les conséquences hein ? Jamais elle ne pourrait être totalement heureuse ? Jérémy devait être sacrifié pour permettre à Elena et sa mère de redevenir humaines ? Non, il devait avoir un autre moyen, forcément.  
Se regardant une dernière fois elle et sa mère souriantes ensemble, Bonnie fit demi-tour, la tête baissée. Sans se rendre compte, elle se dirigea vers le manoir de Klaus. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la première réaction de la sorcière, fut de faire immédiatement demi-tour. Puis se rappelant que personne ne pouvait la voir, la curiosité l'emporta : est-ce que Klaus était toujours là ? Elle s'avança dans l'allée puis lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte par habitude, sa main fit alors la même chose qu'avec Elena : elle la traversa. Grognant, elle traversa la porte et entra. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Très vite elle remarqua quelque chose. La maison avait de la poussière. Personne n'y vivait plus, ça c'était une certitude. Intriguée, Bonnie décida de faire le tour de la maison, peut-être y découvrirait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant ? Elle fut vite détrompée car la maison était quasiment vide. Seuls les meubles étaient présents avec parfois, des bouteilles ou quelques papiers futiles. Aucun doute, les originels étaient partis.

" Pourquoi faut-il que cela se passe ainsi ? " se demanda alors Bonnie.

C'est vrai quoi. Ce futur semblait parfait. Mais le terrible prix à payer pour cela était la mort de Jérémy et la sorcière n'était pas prête à l'accepter. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait seulement fait un bond de quelques mois dans le futur au lieu de plusieurs années comme elle l'aurait pensé. Sa vie avait prit un tournant décisif lors de la mort de Jérémy. Apparemment, tout semblait s'être réglé après cela : les Originels étaient partis, Matt sortait avec April et elle et sa mère s'était enfin retrouvée. Mais les questions, elles, restaient toujours sans réponse. Dépitée, Bonnie finit par ressortir du manoir de Klaus. Elle retourna en ville. Le jour commençait à baisser mais elle ne se sentait toujours nullement fatiguée. Elle aperçut alors Matt et April, ensemble, près de la voiture du jeune homme. La sorcière ressentit en ce moment de l'affection pour son ami. Matt avait toujours été le mec le plus normal de la bande. Il méritait d'être heureux et quoi de mieux qu'avec une humaine douce et gentille telle qu'April ? Elle décida de les laisser à leurs ébats mais la conversation lui parvint alors aux oreilles :

- Au fait, tu n'as pas revu Elena ? demandait April.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai envie de la revoir ? demanda alors Matt en fronçant les sourcils au grand étonnement de Bonnie.

- Matt, enfin ! C'est ton amie depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Je peux pas croire quee tu ne veuilles plus jamais la revoir !

- Pourtant, c'est bien le cas. April je te rappelle qu'elle nous trahi pour sauver sa propre peau et elle nous a laissé tombé !

- Elle avait peur. Et puis... Jérémy ne méritait pas de mourir.

- Jérémy était un garçon fort et courageux. Je ne l'oublierai jamais contrairement à sa sœur. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui aurait du mourir à sa place !

La conversation s'arrêta là. Matt et April montèrent dans le pick-up du jeune homme et quittèrent le parking. Bonnie, elle, resta médusée par cette nouvelle découverte. Cela expliquait certaines choses, comme le fait qu' Elena était seule avec Damon. Mais qu'avait donc fait la brunette de si terrible pour que Matt puisse de ne plus vouloir la voir ? La jeune femme avait beau tenter de trouver des explications, aucune n'avait de logique.  
Soupirant, elle décida de rentrer " chez elle ". Si sa mère était de retour en ville, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle habitait avec sa fille ? Il fallut presque une heure à la sorcière pour atteindre sa maison à pied. Au passage, elle était passée devant celle de Caroline. Apercevant de la lumière et des ombres depuis la rue, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle le regretta : Caroline et Tyler étaient en sous-vêtements dans le salon. Rebroussant chemin, elle entendit néanmoins :

- Tu sais, je dois t'avouer une chose Tyler. disait Caroline.

- Quoi donc ?

- J'étais persuadée que toi et moi n'allions jamais se retrouver !

- Oh ! Tu as vraiment cru cela ?

- Hé bien oui, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Hm, c'est vrai qu'à plusieurs moments, la vie a failli nous séparer.

- Oui, à commencer par Klaus. Puis ensuite Hayley et enfin la mort... de ta mère.

- Ouais. Mais tu veux que je te dise Care ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Ta sois disant jalousie envers Klaus était inutile !

- Oui tout comme la tienne avec Hayley.

- C'est vrai.

Caroline émit un petit gloussement puis Bonnie entendit le bruit de deux personnes qui s'embrassent. Pensant qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre son chemin, elle entendit pourtant encore :

- Alors ? Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Klaus ne reviendra jamais à Mystic Falls ?

-Qui sait ? Cet hybride psychopathe pourrait revenir à tout moment.

- Hmm...

- Mais s'il revient, je jure qu'il ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je fais la promesses qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien et plus personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin !

- Je le jure aussi ! Oh Tyler je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi... Au fait dis-moi, Elena...

- Quoi Elena ? interrompit Caroline d'une voix un peu dure.

- Toi, Matt et Bonnie comptaient réellement ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout cela. Elena fait ce qu'elle veut à partir de maintenant. Cela ne nous regarde plus, c'est aussi simple que cela.

- C'est quand même triste...

- C'est elle qui a voulu ça. Je suis d'accord que la mort de Jérémy m'attriste et que c'est malheureux, mais tout ça, c'est entièrement sa faute !

- Hm...

- Bon ne parlons plus d'Elena ou de qui que ce soit. Parlons plutôt de nous !

- D'accord.

Cette fois, la conversation s'arrêta définitivement là. Bonnie put entendre l'échange de leurs baisers. Elle ressortit pour de bon de la maison de son amie, triste. Ce n'était pas seulement Matt qui en voulait à Elena, mais Caroline et elle-même apparemment ! Pourquoi ? C'était insensé ! Elena n'aurait jamais fait l'acte horrible dont parlez sans cesses ses amis. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Au moins, Tyler et Caroline étaient ensemble. Ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation, mais une consolation quand même.

[ ... ]

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, la nuit était tombée. Regardant sa maison, Bonnie aperçut également de la lumière et apparemment deux ombres également. Elle et sa mère sans aucun doute. Elle y entra et ne tarda pas à se retrouver à nouveau face à elle. Essayant de s'y habituer, elle s'intéressa à sa mère. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine et préparait le dîner.

- J'espère que tu aimes le bœuf tartare. demanda Abby.

- J'adore. répondit la Bonnie du futur.

La Bonnie du présent eut la terrible sensation que quelqu'un d'autre avait volé sa voix. Décidément, elle ne s'y faisait pas tout simplement. Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin dans la cuisine afin d'observer à son aise sa mère et elle-même.  
Abby n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Seule différence : elle était souriante. La jeune femme se souvint combien sa mère avait été malheureuse d'avoir été transformée en vampire.  
La discussion reprit entre la mère et la fille, se racontant des anecdotes quand soudain, Abby posa cette question :

- Au fait, comment gères-tu cette nouvelle vie ? demanda t-elle en se retournant pour regarda sa fille.

- Pour être honnête, je me sens à la fois soulagée et libérée d'un poids.

- Oui c'est cela. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai renoncé à la magie.

- Et puis surtout, j'ai cessé d'entendre les esprits à la minutes où j'ai renoncé à la magie.

- C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

La sorcière resta bouche bée par cette nouvelle information. Quoi ? Elle avait renoncé à la magie ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie normale et là il semblerait qu'elle l'ait enfin obtenue.

- Mais parfois j'avoue que mes pouvoirs me manquent et puis les esprits vont m'en vouloir de cet abandon. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elles me le feront payer, j'en suis sûre.

- Pas forcément. Si tu reviens vers elles, oui mais sinon, vu que t'es fermée à la magie et donc à leur connexion, elles ne peuvent rien.

Bonnie ressentit alors un terrible malaise. Se levant, elle quitta la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. La Bonnie du futur n'avait pas changé beaucoup de choses. Tant mieux, elle avait ainsi l'impression d'être réellement dans sa chambre. Se couchant sur son lit, elle fixa le plafond. Elle ne savait plus trop. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent était parfait, mise à part évidemment la mort de Jérémy et le fait qu'Elena les avait trahi. C'était tellement injuste. Elle avait enfin une vie normale, sa mère à ses côtés et les Originels partis une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il fallait bien évidemment que quelque chose clochait. Sa vie ne pourrait-elle donc jamais être simple ? Fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse de terribles choix ? Devait-elle sacrifier à chaque fois une personne ?  
Bonnie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait le cœur gonflé. Quelque part en elle, une petite voix lui disait que le sacrifice de Jérémy serait le dernier et qu'elle aurait ensuite une vraie vie normale. Mais était-ce bien vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui lui certifiait que ce serait bien le dernier mort auquel elle aurait affaire ? Mais au fin fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Jérémy se faire tuer. Surtout qu'elle éprouvait toujours de l'affection pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas totalement oublié.  
Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la Bonnie du futur entra puis referma la porte. Alors Bonnie se redressa et regarda l'heure sur sa table de chevet. Il était minuit. Le temps avait filé. Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses larmes, elle se leva, quitta sa chambre, redescendit dans la maison à présent plongée dans l'obscurité et elle sortit dehors. Son corps ne ressentait toujours pas le besoin de se reposer. Complètement perdue, Bonnie marcha dans la rue, sans but précis. Au moins cela l'occuperait. Elle avait terriblement envie de revenir au présent mais le seul problème c'était qu'elle ignorait complètement comment s'y prendre ! Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atteint la lisière du bois. Tant mieux, elle passerait la nuit dans la forêt, tranquille. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer ainsi seule dans la nuit. Mais comme personne ne pouvait l'entendre, la voir et la toucher, elle ne risquait absolument rien. Elle était seule avec sa conscience. S'asseyant au pied d'un arbre, elle décida d'attendre le retour du soleil. De là où elle était, elle avait la vue sur la forêt ainsi que sur la ville. Très vite, son regard se perdit dans le vide et le temps sembla se figer. Quand un bruit la fit redresser la tête. Elle aperçut alors une fille bourrée non loin. Mais une ombre la suivait de près. Clignant des yeux, Bonnie se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Stefan. Il regardait fixement la fille devant lui. Il avait quand même pas l'intention de la tuer si ? Retenant sa respiration, elle marmonna :

- Stefan, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça !

Bien sûr, le vampire ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais elle espérait qu'il ne commettrait pas l'atrocité.  
Au bout d'un moment, Stefan se trahi en marchant sur une branche sèche qui craqua sous ses pieds. Poussant un terrible juron, il s'arrêta. La fille devant lui en fit de même et se retourna face à Stefan. En temps normal, elle aurait eu probablement peur. Mais là, elle cligna des yeux et gloussa.

- Qui est là ? demanda t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Le diable. répondit Stefan d'un ton dure.

Une seconde plus tard, il fondit sur la fille, lui plantant ses crocs dans sa carotide. Bonnie poussa un cri scandalisé et voulut infliger un anévrisme à Stefan qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas. Grommelant, elle ne put qu'assister avec horreur à l'assassinat de la fille par Stefan. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il fait cela ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Elena ? Bonnie se souvint alors que son amie était avec Damon hier. Stefan devait simplement être blessé et en colère et il faisait taire son humanité pour ne pas souffrir. Il était repassé en mode éventreur...


	6. Retour au présent et première rencontre

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Kol est enfin présent et à partir de maintenant, il y aura beaucoup de scènes entre eux ! **

**Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Bonnie était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle pouvait comprendre la peine du jeune homme d'avoir perdu Elena. Mais cela n'excusait en rien son comportement. Le pire c'était que visiblement Damon ou quiconque ne semblait pas vouloir lever le petit doigt pour aider Stefan.  
Elle regarda néanmoins le vampire se débarrasser du corps. Puis Stefan repartit vers la ville, Bonnie sur ses talons. L'observant, la jeune sorcière ne vit que colère, haine, trahison et peine dans son regard.  
Lorsqu'il eut atteint le centre ville, Stefan repéra un autre humain. Encore une fille mais cette dernière était en pleurs avec une bouteille dans la main. Stefan vint s'asseoir près d'elle et Bonnie vint à contre cœur vers eux également. Sachant pertinemment que le vampire allait la tuer elle aussi, Bonnie se demanda cependant pourquoi Stefan prenait la peine de s'asseoir. A son approche, la fille releva la tête vers lui.

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Je vois. On va dire qu'on est deux. répliqua Stefan en regardant droit devant lui.

- Ah bon ? demanda la fille un peu surprise.

- Oui. Et je parie que c'est pour la même raison que toi.

- Sans doute.

- Alors ? Peine de cœur ?

- Oui et je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai. C'est affreux.

- Bienvenue au club. maugréa Stefan.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle, elle était le pilier de ma vie. pleurnicha la fille.

- Elle ? demanda Stefan surpris.

- Oui ma mère. Elle est morte il y a deux jours et maintenant je me sens complètement perdue.

- Oh je vois. Moi c'est pas vraiment pareil en fait.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta petite amie ?

- Exact ou plutôt mon ex. Je l'ai perdu à jamais. Elle était ma raison de vivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle est tombée amoureuse de mon frère.

- C'est moche.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée...

- Oui. Et dire que je lui ai tout donné, j'ai même risqué ma vie pour elle à de nombreuses reprises... Tout ça pour que finalement, elle me tourne définitivement le dos.

- La vie est cruelle. se lamenta la fille.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. En plus, elle a également réussi à se mettre à dos ses amis et elle vient de perdre son petit frère. Je devrais éprouver de l'empathie et de la tristesse pour elle mais non.

- Pourquoi ses amis lui ont tourné le dos ?

- Elle a mit la vie de son amie en jeu en échange de celle de son frère sans lui demander son accord. De plus, elle leur a menti et caché des choses.

- Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ?

- Elle était désespérée.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Non pas vraiment.

Bien qu'elle comprenait enfin les raison qui avaient poussé Caroline, Matt et elle-même a tourner le dos à Elena, Bonnie avait du mal à croire cela. Elena ne se serait jamais conduite de cette manière là. Bon d'accord, parfois, elle se montrait égoïste mais au final elle venait toujours s'excuser et tenter par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Ça avait du être la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais quand même...  
Poussant un soupir, Bonnie releva la tête vers Stefan et la fille.

- Ah hé bien je ne pensais pas que d'en parler ainsi me ferait un bien fou. commenta la fille brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Hé bien je dois avouer que c'est pareil pour moi.

- Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

- Hmm, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas mourir.

- Quoi ? s'écria la fille en pouffant à moitié.

- Oui, tu vas mourir dans quelques secondes. reprit Stefan d'un air très calme et sérieux.

- Écoute, c'est pas vraiment...

La fille ne termina pas sa phrase car elle poussa à cet instant un terrible hurlement. Stefan venait de se métamorphoser devant elle. La fille eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement de recul que le vampire lui sauta à la gorge.  
Fermant les yeux pour ne pas assister à cet horrible spectacle, Bonnie entendit les plaintes de la fille qui se transformèrent rapidement en de petits grognements sourds. Au bout d'une minute, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux et elle vit le corps de la fille tomber par terre et Stefan, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.  
Poussant un juron, la sorcière décida de s'en aller, ayant suffisamment vu comme ça et en plus elle avait enfin eu la réponse à sa question sur Elena. Tout était clair, enfin d'un certain point de vu car rien n'allait comme il le fallait ! Premièrement, Jérémy était mort, deuxièmement Elena leur avait menti, troisièmement Elena sortait avec Damon et Stefan était redevenu l'éventreur et enfin quatrièmement, la Bonnie du futur avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs.  
Alors qu'elle quittait le parc à grande enjambée, Bonnie vit le temps s'arrêter. Tout autour d'elle tout se figea et bientôt tout devint trouble. Alors elle reconnut la lumière vive qui l'avait amené dans le futur. Cette dernière emporta Bonnie et à nouveau, elle eut la sensation de perdre pied. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue par terre dans sa chambre, à la même place où elle avait lancé le sort. Se redressant, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vit les bougies autour d'elle. La sorcière poussa un grand soupir de soulagement : elle était revenue dans le présent. Mais comment elle avait-elle fait cela ? La réponse à sa question lui vint presque aussitôt. Elle était totalement vidée de son énergie. Elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler à nouveau. Dans un effort suprême, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit pour s'y endormir aussitôt. Elle sombra alors dans un sommeil profond où le vrai du présent se mélangea à celui du futur qu'elle avait vu. La terrible image de Stefan, les crocs sortit et le sang lui coulant de la bouche revint à la mémoire de la sorcière. Puis l'image changea pour laisser place à la sienne. Mais elle aussi possédait des crocs et du sang sur la bouche.  
Poussant un cri, Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, complètement en nage. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 15 heures. Elle avait dormi presque 24 heures. Se levant, elle alla prendre une douche pour tenter s'apaiser. L'eau eut l'effet espéré mais lorsqu'elle mangea un morceau, elle le régurgita quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Ce sort l'avait complètement vidé. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Non ce qu'elle avait vu de son futur était bien pire. Bonnie ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle en parler avec les autres ? Devait-elle leur cacher ? Pouvait-elle changer le futur ?  
Retournant dans sa chambre, elle constata qu'elle avait plusieurs sms reçus de Caroline et d'Elena. Elle décida de les ignorer. Et pour ne pas qu'elles puissent rentrer dans sa maison, elle ensorcela la porte afin que personne ne puisse y entrer. Se clôturant ainsi chez elle, Bonnie se recoucha.  
Pendant deux semaines, Bonnie resta chez elle et se contenta d'informer ses amis qu'elle avait attrapé un virus qui l'obligeait à rester au fond de son lit.

[ ... ]

Caroline avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle pouvait demander à Klaus. Elle avait décidé qu'elle passerait une après-midi avec l'hybride mais elle avait bien évidemment arrangé le coup pour que cela foire. Ainsi, à peine après 1 heure qu'ils buvaient un verre au Grill, que Damon l'appela pour lui apprendre qu'Elena s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou. Évidemment, il n'avait pas révélé que c'était Tyler qui l'avait mordu. Klaus, qui ne voulait pas qu'Elena meurt, s'était aussitôt porté au secours de la brunette qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de Mystic Falls, gâchant ainsi l'après-midi qu'il passait avec Caroline.  
Au début, Klaus avait marchandé pour essayer d'obtenir un autre moment, mais la blonde s'était défendue en affirmant que c'était pas son problème et qu'elle avait respecté leur marché. L'hybride avait finit par capituler.  
Les jours suivants, Caroline avait essayé de joindre Bonnie mais sans succès. Son amie restait injoignable et bien que cette dernière lui affirmait être terriblement malade, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle.

[ ... ]

Jérémy commençait à prendre de l'assurance. Après s'être confronté à plusieurs reprises face à Matt, le jeune homme avait commencé à se mesurer contre Damon. Se battre contre un humain, sa va mais contre un vampire, c'était une autre paire de manche et Damon ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Cependant, l'entraînement aurait pu être plus motivant et facile si Klaus ne s'en mêlait pas.  
Sous la surveillance des deux vampires, Jérémy avait commencé à tuer ses premiers vampires. Sa marque s'était alors dévoilée jusqu'au biceps.

[ ... ]

Rebekah avait décidé d'empêcher son frère de trouver le fameux remède. Tyler s'était joint à elle, ravi de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Klaus. Les deux alliés improbable avaient trouvé un troisième allié en la personne de Kol. Le plus jeune des frères Mikealson avait finalement décidé de prendre le parti de sa sœur, pensant en effet qu'empêcher Klaus de créer à nouveau des hybrides était une bonne chose. Le frère et la sœur s'étaient très vite attirés les foudres de leur frère. Mais cela leur était égal. Ils avaient décidé de faire en sorte qu'Elena reste vampire ou alors si leur frère mettait quand même la main sur le remède, ils en avaient conclu qu'ils tueraient Elena, tout simplement.  
En parallèle, Kol avait entamé la recherche de Bonnie. Mais comme la sorcière était clôturée chez elle, le vampire n'avait jamais pu la croiser, à son grand dam. Enfin, il pouvait se consoler dans cette guerre contre son frère.  
Tyler, lui, jouait à un jeu dangereux. S'allier aux deux originels n'était de loin pas une bonne idée. Mais malgré les protestations de Caroline, ce dernier refusait de faire marche arrière.

[ ... ]

De son côté, le professeur Shane était prêt à mettre en place son plan pour faire revivre sa femme et son enfant mais également pour tuer la race vampirique. Grâce à l'aide de Silas, il comptait guérir les originels ce qui guérirait automatiquement toute leur lignée. La première étape qui consistait en un sacrifice de 12 âmes s'était accomplie. Cependant, Klaus était entré dans une colère noire et le professeur serait stupide d'ignorer la vengeance de l'hybride. Sachant également qu'il le recherchait, il voulait à tout prix le devancer. Et il était fin prêt pour sa part. Il ne lui manquait plus que la petite Bennett. Mais celle-ci semblait introuvable depuis quelques jours ce qui contrariait fortement le professeur. Il avait besoin d'elle et de sa magie, raison pour laquelle il l'avait aidé à retrouver ses pouvoirs.

[ ... ]

Elena était perdue. Oui une fois de plus. La brunette ne savait plus où elle en était. Stefan refusait de lui parler, d'ailleurs, il avait été très clair la dernière fois, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Bien qu'elle ne semblait plus vraiment ressentir des sentiments pour lui, Elena s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir ainsi blessé. Quand à Damon, celui-ci était toujours occupé avec Jérémy, s'étant même attribué le titre de " coach ". Bien que le sire bond était rompu, Elena ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui. Mais le jeune homme refusait de la croire. Ainsi, les deux frères l'avait laissé tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir son frère, son amie April était en colère contre elle et Bonnie ne répondait à aucun appel. Même Caroline semblait un peu contrariée contre elle. Bref, la joie totale...

[ ... ]

Deux semaines plus tard, Bonnie décida de se confronter à nouveau au monde extérieur. Sa prétendue maladie ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus durer. En plus, elle devrait certainement fournir un certificat médical pour son absence prolongé au lycée. Ce qui n'enchantait guère la sorcière.  
Avant de se rendre en cours, elle fit un saut à la boulangerie en face du Mystic Grill. Elle parqua sa voiture dans la parking. Elle s'acheta deux pains au chocolat. Et alors qu'elle revenait vers sa voiture, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. S'arrêtant, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Aucun doute possible, un vampire la traquait ou alors ce crétin de Damon voulait lui faire une frayeur. Bonnie continua son chemin en accélérant le pas. Arrivée dans le parking, elle crut que le vampire était parti car elle ne le ressentait plus. Soudain, elle jura que quelqu'un l'avait effleuré dans le dos. Son cœur faisant un saut dans sa poitrine, elle se retourna rapidement pour n'y voir personne. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva à deux centimètre d'un parfait inconnu. Enfin, plutôt un visage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Gênée de se retrouver à une telle proximité, elle resta paralysée sur place et elle détailla son interlocuteur. Première observation, le vampire était sublime. Tout à fait le genre de Bonnie : grand, bien bâti, brun et yeux noisettes. Cependant, le visage angélique du vampire ne resta pas longtemps inconnu à Bonnie : c'était pratiquement la réplique parfaite d'Elijah en plus jeune et en plus beau. Pas de doute, elle se trouvait à deux centimètres du petite frère de Klaus, Kol Mikealson... Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Par expérience, elle savait que prendre ses jambes à son cou et tourner le dos à un vampire était une grave erreur. De toute manière, elle doutait qu'elle aurait été capable de faire le moindre mouvement si elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se demandait même si ses pouvoirs lui obéiraient tellement elle était paniquée. Bien qu'elle voulait adopter une attitude neutre, elle savait que son visage et son cœur la trahissaient : elle était littéralement terrorisée. En plus cet idiot se délectait de la situation. Il avait un sourire moqueur et suffisant. Et puis, Bonnie pouvait le sentir : l'aura de Kol n'inspirait que malveillance. Il lui semblait que même Klaus n'inspirait pas autant cela. Kol pouvait lui arracher la tête, le cœur ou lui briser la nuque en quelques secondes à peine. Vu leur proximité, elle savait qu'il serait le plus rapide à attaquer. Elle n'aurait pas assez de temps pour lui infliger un anévrisme. Elle était entièrement à sa merci.

- C'est donc toi Bonnie Bennet. lança t-il d'une voix amusée.

- Oui, c'est moi. répondit Bonnie en relevant son menton fièrement vers lui.

Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle mais elle n'allait pas pour autant lui montrer clairement qu'elle était morte de trouille face à lui. Mais les pulsations accélérées de son pouls la trahissait et elle le savait, tout comme lui.

- Tu essaies de garder la tête haute, ce que je te l'accorde est digne d'une sorcière telle que toi, mais tu es mal à l'aise. dit-il alors comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea Bonnie d'un ton agressif.

Kol éclata alors de rire. Un rire moqueur et arrogant.

- Du calme, Bonnie, je ne te veux aucun mal. souffla Kol d'un air qui ne rassura pas du tout la sorcière.

Elle ne le crut pas une seule seconde. Elle savait qu'il aimait jouer avec ses proies. Oui, en ce moment elle se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'une pauvre humaine normale.  
Cependant,à sa surprise, Kol recula légèrement et Bonnie en profita pour y mettre une bonne distance de sécurité entre eux. A présent, s'il montrait des signes d'agressivité, elle était en mesure de se défendre. Elle se mit donc sur ses gardes, tous ses sens en alerte. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kol.

- Décidément, tu as l'air convaincue que je vais te faire du mal. dit-il dans un grand sourire amusé.

- J'ai mes raisons, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. répliqua Bonnie sur la défensive.

- C'est pourtant toi non qui a tenté de tuer mon frère ? lança soudainement Kol.

Bonnie arqua un sourcil. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était attaquée à Klaus mais à ce moment-là, elle avait canalisé tous les pouvoirs des sorcières. Hors aujourd'hui, il n'en n'était plus rien. Elle pouvait se défendre mais elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le tuer, lui un originel.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? questionna Bonnie qui ne comprenait rien aux intentions du vampire.

Pour toute réponse, Kol s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Elle recula aussitôt.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! menaça t-elle.

Mais Kol n'y prêta pas garde et continua de s'avancer vers elle. Alors elle lui infligea un anévrisme. Le vampire s'immobilisa, fit une grimace mais il reprit sa marche. Son anévrisme n'était pas assez puissant! Alors elle redoubla de puissance et cette fois, Kol tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains et poussant un cri.

- Arrête ça ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais Bonnie ne l'écouta pas et continua, voulant lui faire le plus de mal possible. Elle allait lui montrer qui commandait ici et remettre cet idiot d'originel à sa place une bonne fois pour toute. La sorcière, sentant sa colère croître et son pouvoir enfler en elle, aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à faire souffrir le vampire si un passant n'avait pas demandé à Kol s'il se sentait bien. Comme si elle venait de se ramasser un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête, Bonnie s'interrompit, sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle inspira pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Kol avait disparu et l'homme était toujours au même endroit, le regard dans le vide. La jeune Bennett se mordit alors la lèvre. Kol aurait pu la tuer pendant ces quelques secondes, mais il n'en était rien. Mais Bonnie ne se fit pas de films : il l'avait laissé en vie uniquement pour s'amuser davantage avec elle. Rien d'autre. Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet pour lui, rien de plus et lorsqu'il en aurait marre d'elle, il la tuerait. Mais cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, non Bonnie n'allait pas le laisser la manipuler à son aise.  
Retrouvant une respiration normale, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle arrive au lycée, un air de fête semblait se dégager . Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, elle vit de nombreux élèves entourés de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. S'approchant, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Tyler. Il était de retour au lycée et tout le monde lui souhaitait un bon retour. A travers la foule, elle observa Tyler. Il semblait être de bonne humeur et allait plutôt bien. Était-ce un masque qu'il avait enfilé pour masquer son chagrin ou était-ce le nouveau visage d'un homme prêt à prendre sa revanche ? Ou alors ni l'un ni l'autre. Bonnie n'aurait su le dire.  
Se dirigeant vers son casier, elle fut interceptée.

- Salut Bonnie.

Reconnaissant cette voix, elle se retourna, agacée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et croisa le regard de Rebekah. Cette dernière souriait.

- Alors que penses-tu du grand retour de Tyler ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je partagerai cela avec toi ? demanda aussitôt la métisse.

- Disons que je m'attribue un peu ce nouveau Tyler.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien laisse tomber. Après tout, tu as été malade longtemps. C'est fou le nombre de choses qu'il se peut se passer en deux semaines, tu n'imagines même pas. lança joyeusement Rebekah d'un ton ironique en s'en allant.

Maugréant contre l'originelle, elle ne vit pas Caroline s'approcher.

- Bonnie ? Appela t-elle surprise.

La sorcière se retourna vers son amie qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh bon sang Bonnie, je me suis fait du souci pour toi !

- C'était pas nécessaire ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais malade.

- Oui mais même, après tout ici c'est Mystic Falls.

- Ben tiens puisque tu parles de ça,tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en venant ici !

- Qui ça ? demanda aussitôt Caroline, intriguée .

- Le crétin de frère à Klaus !

- Kol ?

- Ah oui c'est juste, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

- Tu vas bien Bonnie ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Si on veut.

- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Ça, c'est une bonne question ! J'en sais fichtrement rien et si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en moque. Il est aussi psychopathe que son frère. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien, au contraire je lui ai donné une bonne leçon. expliqua Bonnie assez fière de son anévrisme.

- Fait quand même attention. Il voudra peut-être se venger...

- Qu'il vienne, je l'attends, il me fait pas peur ! s'écria Bonnie alors qu'en réalité elle était morte de trouille face à l'originel.

- Hm. fit évasivement Caroline.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien... Reste simplement prudente.

- Mais oui Care, ne te fais pas autant de soucis.

- Au fait, Bonnie, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour Tyler? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui et je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à ce nouveau lui. demanda alors son amie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. promit Bonnie.

- Super ! Tiens voilà Elena !

Salut. Bonnie je suis ravie de te revoir enfin. Tu nous a manqué ! Lança la brunette en leur souriant.

- Salut. Répondit Bonnie en lui adressant à son tour un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la brunette en en montrant du menton Tyler et les personnes amassées autour de lui.

- J'en sais rien. Rebekah prépare un coup.

- Oh ça.

- Quoi "ça " ? demanda aussitôt Bonnie d'une voix agacée.

Allons donc, que s'était-il passé réellement pendant son absence ? Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir des secrets ?

- C'est une nouvelle pour personne, enfin à part toi. Elle veut simplement se venger de son frère.

Bonnie lança un regard médusé à Elena. Bon sang c'était quoi cette famille de cinglé au juste ? Comprenant qu'Elena et Caroline lui cachaient des choses, tout comme elle, elle s'éloigna, ne voulant même pas savoir ce que préparait Rebekah. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si elle avait encore la force pour son projet. Elle commençait sérieusement à en douter avec toutes les choses extraordinaires qui se produisaient sans cesse autour et devant elle. Quand à Tyler ,elle n'avait franchement aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider. D'ailleurs, elle jugeait qu'elle avait bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Avec son père de retour en ville et son stupide futur à changer, elle avait suffisamment de pain sur la planche. La sorcière voulait à tout prix trouver un moyen de sauver Jérémy. Et puis aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se tournait aussitôt vers elle lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes ? On ne pourrait pas tout simplement la laisser tranquille ? Était-ce trop demandé pour une fois ?  
Pestant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours, chassant de sa mémoire sa conversation avec Caroline et surtout sa rencontre avec Kol. Kol... Bonnie ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui à part qu'elle espérait à ne plus avoir à se retrouver seule avec lui.


	7. Méfiez-vous des apparences !

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 ! Avant cela, je tiens à vous dire que je suis en mode happy ^^ La raison ? Le retour de Kol bien sûr ! Je l'aime de plus en plus ce personnage *_* A peine revenu, qu'il fout le bordel, j'adore ça ! Bref je vais vous laisser sinon je suis capable d'en faire une montage sur lui lol. **

**Une petite précision, j'ai lu le résumé des épisodes 4x13 et 4x14 et je tiens à vous annoncer que l'histoire avec Silas se déroulera différemment dans ma fic ;)**

* * *

Après le lycée, Bonnie rentra directement chez elle. On était vendredi soir et demain matin elle devait aller voir très tôt le professeur Shane à sa demande.  
Du coup, la sorcière ne voulait pas s'éterniser et rentrer au plus vite chez elle afin de passer une soirée tranquille. Sauf que le destin ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter...  
Sur la parking du lycée, Bonnie vit avec horreur que Kol était assis nonchalamment sur sa voiture. Celui-ci abordait le même sourire arrogant, suffisant et idiot que la veille. Plissant ses yeux et relevant la tête, elle s'avança vers lui.

- Bonjour Bonnie. la salua t-il.

- Ôte-toi immédiatement de là ! répondit Bonnie sur un ton agressif.

- Comment un si joli visage que toi peut-il être aussi agressif ? demanda Kol en ne bougeant pas le moins du monde.

- Tu as dix secondes pour t'en aller ou je te refile un anévrisme comme hier ! menaça Bonnie.

- Sérieux ? Ici devant tout le monde ? demanda Kol en haussant un sourcil.

Ainsi donc c'était pour cela qu'il était venu la rencontrer au lycée ? Afin d'éviter qu'il se prenne un deuxième anévrisme car devant tout les autres lycéens, Bonnie n'oserait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs Kol lui non plus ne serait pas assez stupide pour l'attaquer en public.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras.

- Disons que j'aime les jolies choses à la langue bien pendue.

- Telle que moi ?

- En effet.

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire jouet pour toi ! s'écria Bonnie en faisant sursauter deux élèves non loin.

- Attention, tu vas passer pour une folle et puis je te qualifierais pas de jouet. se moqua le vampire.

Une fois de plus, le vampire semblait bien s'amuser tandis qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle ne supportait pas cet idiot de vampire arrogant ! Pourtant, Kol semblait différent de la veille. Bonnie ne ressentait plus autant de malveillance. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Était-ce elle qui l'avait accentuée du fait qu'elle était apeurée ? Peut-être car aujourd'hui Bonnie n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par lui. En fait, maintenant qu'elle l'observait attentivement, elle le trouvait plutôt beau. D'ailleurs, comment un si joli visage pouvait-il être celui d'un vampire ? Cela n'était pas juste, pas juste du tout même !  
Kol semblait avoir remarqué que la sorcière le détaillait du regard car il afficha un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Hé bien on dirait que tu n'as pas mis long à succomber à mon charme irrésistible !

- N'importe quoi ! Qui pourrait être sous le charme d'un idiot tel que toi ? riposta Bonnie qui sentait le rouge lui monter.

- Vraiment ?

Kol se leva et s'approcha de Bonnie. Il posa une main sur la joue de Bonnie. Elle était glacée. Réprimant un frisson, elle ôta la main de Kol avec sa propre main.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

Bonnie recula aussitôt.

- Et pourquoi donc ? On s'amuse bien tu ne trouves pas ?

- Parle pour toi oui !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la voix de Caroline.

Bonnie et Kol se retournèrent vers Elena et Caroline qui arrivaient vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Rien. répondit Kol d'un air renfrogné en s'en allant.

Bonnie poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda aussitôt Elena.

- Si seulement je le savais. soupira la sorcière.

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois non ? demanda Caroline.

- Oui mais quand il en aura marre, il partira. répondit Bonnie pour se convaincre plus elle que ses amies.

Bonnie les remercia, monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle.  
Elle qui pensait enfin pouvoir être enfin tranquille, se trompait. Son père était à la maison et s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Tu es sûre que sa va ? demanda t-il.

- Mais oui ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander à chaque fois que tu me vois !

- Je me fais du souci pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Bon je monte, je suis fatiguée. Demain, je dois aller voir le professeur Shane.

- Encore ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

- T'es pas le premier à me dire cela mais je sais ce que je fais papa !

- Bien. soupira t-il.

Bonnie monta enfin dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

[ ... ]

Lorsque Bonnie entra, le lendemain, dans le bureau du professeur Shane, elle fut surprise de le voir en plein préparatifs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Bonnie surprise.

- Je prépare notre expédition.

- Quoi ?

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir ce matin Bonnie, c'est parce que j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelque part.

- Où ça ? s'enquit Bonnie.

- Essaie de deviner. lui répondit mystérieusement le professeur Shane.

Il arborait un sourire mystérieux. Mais Bonnie comprit.

- Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas que...

- C'est cela. On va ramener Silas à la vie.

- Mais... vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Je veux dire on y va que nous deux ? Pourquoi les autres ne viennent-ils pas ?

L'idée de partir ainsi en vadrouille seule avec le professeur Shane et surtout de ramener ce fameux Silas à la vie n'enchantait guère Bonnie.

- Ton ami Damon n'a aucune confiance en moi ainsi qu'à l'histoire que je vous ai conté. Il ne ferait que poser problème. Ensuite, lui et Elena sont des vampires, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire que de les amener à un sorcier qui a dormi pendant très longtemps.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais moi en quoi vous serais-je utile ?

- Tu es une sorcière. Il faut débloquer le sort qui enferme Silas.

- Et je peux l'annuler ?

- Évidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas fait appel à toi.

- ...

Bonnie n'était toujours pas très convaincue. Après tout, Jérémy était mort alors qu'ils avaient mis la main sur le remède. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il était trop tôt. Il s'était écoulé à peine deux semaines depuis son retour du futur. Hors, Jérémy était mort quelques mois plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

- Allons Bonnie, tout se passera bien. Cela fait des années que j'attends de réveiller Silas. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? Après tout je t'ai aidé à retrouver tes pouvoirs.

Bonnie hocha la tête. C'était vrai, elle faisait confiance au professeur Shane. Cela devrait lui suffire. Pour le reste, elle n'aurait qu'à faire ce qui lui demandait. Elle espérait juste que ce Silas se montrerait coopératif. Ensuite, elle veillerait personnellement sur Jérémy afin de l'empêcher de mourir.

- Bien, es-tu prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Bonnie suivit le professeur Shane. Elle monta dans sa voiture. Ils roulèrent alors pendant des heures, s'éloignant de Mystic Falls. Finalement, vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un terrain vague ou une petite forêt menait à une falaise. Le professeur Shane s'arrêta à la lisière et descendit de la voiture avec son sac de voyage. Bonnie y descendit à son tour.

- C'est ici ? demanda t-elle.

- Au fond de la forêt, dans une grotte.

Alors ils se mirent en route. La traversée de la forêt se fit rapidement et sans encombre. Une fois arrivée devant la falaise, Bonnie regarda Shane. Celui-ci examinait la paroi, cherchant probablement l'entrée. Mais la jeune femme n'en voyait aucune.

- C'est ici. annonça finalement Shane en regardant de près la roche.

Bonnie s'approcha de lui et derrière les ronces et les lierres qui avaient poussé dessus, une petite marque était gravée. On aurait dit une sorte de pierre.

- C'est quoi ce symbole ?

- Celui du remède bien sûr. Bon écoute. La porte est bloquée par un sort. Débloque-le.

- Quoi ? Et comment ? Je ne sais pas de quel sort de protection il s'agit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant. C'est un sort de blocage classique. La difficulté se trouve à l'intérieur. De toute manière, personne ne peut savoir que c'est ici sans connaître l'emplacement.

- D'accord.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et récita l'incantation pour débloquer une porte. A sa grande surprise, comme l'avait prédit Shane, cela fonctionna. Il y eut un bruit et la porte se leva, comme par enchantement. Bonnie poussa un cri de surprise et recula par réflexe. Après quelques secondes, l'entrée était totalement ouverte. Satisfait, Shane sortit deux lampes torches, en donna une à Bonnie et entra, Bonnie sur ses talons. La grotte était petite. Environ 10 mètres sur 10. Et au fond, une nouvelle porte s'y trouvait.

- Derrière cette paroi rocheuse se trouve Silas. annonça Shane.

Il s'avança alors vers le fond de la grotte, éclairant la porte de sa torche. Mais parvenu au milieu de la grotte, il s'arrêta brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Bonnie.

Cette dernière se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte, pas du tout rassurée.

- C'est un sort de blocage, empêchant ainsi quiconque de s'approcher de la tombe de Silas.

- Voilà la difficulté dont vous parliez ?

- En effet. Seulement, si j'ai raison, cela ne posera pas vraiment de problème. Avance-toi jusqu'à moi.

Avalant sa salive et inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle s'avança prudemment dans la grotte, éclairant le chemin devant elle. Arrivée à la hauteur de Shane, elle rencontra le même problème que lui : elle fut stoppée par une barrière invisible. Bonnie regarda le professeur Shane. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une sensation bizarre mais pas inconnue. C'était le même sentiment lorsqu'elle avait pris les mains de Lucy dans les siennes. La sorcière en fut choquée.

- Mais... Ce Silas, il a un lien avec moi ?

- Exactement. En fait, c'est un de tes ancêtres ou du moins qui fait partie de ta famille.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous aviez besoin de moi ! Seule une sorcière de la famille Bennett le pouvait ?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès le début ?

- Parce que je n'en n'étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas te tromper sur ce point.

Bonnie reporta son attention devant elle. C'était la même chose qu'avec Esther. Décidément, sa famille était impliquée dans beaucoup de phénomènes. Encore et toujours. Plus la sorcière voulait s'éloigner de tout cela et plus le surnaturel revenait au grand galop vers elle. A croire que c'était une malédiction dont elle ne pourrait jamais s'en séparer. Pourtant, dans son futur, elle avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Oui mais à quel prix...  
Bonnie se laissa alors porter par cette douce sensation agréable. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur invisible avait disparu. Bonnie et Shane s'avancèrent alors vers la porte.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Bonnie en se retournant pour la deuxième fois vers Shane.

- Je crois qu'il faut payer pour entrer.

- Quoi ?

- Oui et c'est plutôt barbare.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ?

- Ton sang.

- Mon sang ?!

- Oui, une goutte suffira.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Malheureusement non et si tu refuses je comprendrai tu sais.

- Non c'est bon, je le fais.

Bonnie releva sa manche et Shane sortit un petit canif. Du bout de la lame, il entailla la paume de Bonnie. Retenant sa respiration, Bonnie posa sa main sur la paroi. Celle-ci se mit à trembler puis lentement, la porte se souleva. Bonnie recula aussitôt. Dans un même mouvement, la sorcière et Shane éclairèrent la nouvelle pièce. Elle était encore plus petite que la précédente et une immense tombe demeurait au milieu.

- On y est.

- On a juste à creuser et ouvrir le cercueil ?

- Oui.

Shane sortit alors de son sac deux pelles, en donna une à Bonnie et tout les deux se mirent à l'ouvrage. Bonnie ressentit alors comme un mauvais pressentiment. Alors que tout à l'heure elle avait eu confiance, à présent, elle ne l'était plus du tout. Était-ce le fait qu'elle se rapprochait de Silas ? Elle n'aurait su dire mais si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait enfuie à toute jambe. Cet endroit sombre commençait à lui donner la nausée et l'idée de déterrer une personne ne l'emballait pas du tout.  
Finalement, ils atteignirent le fond, les pelles raclant le cercueil. Alors Shane ouvrit le cercueil pour révéler le corps parfaitement intact d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ. A ses côtés, une boîte était posée. Le remède sans aucun doute. Sa y est, voilà enfin ce fameux remède ! Bonnie reposa son regard sur l'homme. Il ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Alors Bonnie saisit les mains de Silas dans les siennes, comme poussée par un instinct. Aussitôt, Silas ouvrit les yeux et pressa fortement les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes. Puis elle eut la désagréable sensation que celui-ci lui volait son énergie. Cela se confirma après quelques secondes lorsqu'elle sentit les premiers signes de faiblesse. Elle tenta de se dégager mais en vain. Elle essaya de le repousser avec sa magie mais cette dernière ne lui obéissait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Épouvantée, elle continua de se débattre et poussa un grand cri.

- Aidez-moi. cria t-elle à l'adresse de Shane.

Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir l'aider car elle ne sentit aucune tentation de sa part de lui venir en aide. Paniquée, elle commença à faiblir.

- Au secours, aidez-moi bon sang ! cria t-elle encore !

Toujours rien. Shane ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, s'était-il vraiment préoccupé d'elle ? Ne voulait-il pas simplement réveiller Silas ? Il devait en plus sûrement savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle était tombée dans le piège. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait refusé qu'Elena et Damon viennent. Afin que tout se passe comme il l'avait prévu lui.  
Cessant de se débattre, Bonnie sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'ici peu.

- Pitié. tenta t-elle dans un dernier effort.

Alors, les forces la quittant, Bonnie sentit qu'elle perdait pied et sa tête heurta bientôt le bord du cercueil. Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

[ ... ]

Lorsque Bonnie revint à elle, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était toujours vivante. Cependant, son corps ne tarda pas à la faire souffrir. Elle se sentait épuisée, complètement vidée et affamée. De plus, elle remarqua aussitôt que Silas lui avait également volé ses pouvoirs. Ouvrant les yeux, elle contempla un plafond gris. Elle se redressa non sans grimacer. Clignant des yeux, Bonnie observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seule la lumière du plafond éclairait la pièce. En gros impossible de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Cependant, Bonnie n'essaya même pas d'aller l'ouvrir. Déjà, elle était bien trop épaisse et ensuite elle était sans aucun doute verrouillée.  
Se retournant, elle vit que pour seuls mobiliers, il y avait un lit, une chaise et une petite table sur laquelle reposait une bouteille et un verre. Super, même pas un livre. Elle était prisonnière et il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Mais très vite, le désespoir envahit la sorcière. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une enfant. Pourtant, elle faisait tellement confiance à ce Shane... Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Bonnie se demandait quel sort Silas et Shane lui réservait.  
La sorcière n'eut même pas la force de se lever. Elle resta assise par terre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Elle sentait tellement idiote.  
Le temps sembla se figer et Bonnie ne sut dire combien de temps il s'écoula lorsque soudain, elle fut persuadée d'entendre un bruit à l'extérieur. Retenant son souffle, elle s'attendait à voir ses kidnappeurs. Elle entendit une main se poser sur la poignée de l'autre côté. Mais au lieu d'entendre un bruit de clé qu'on insérerait dans une serrure, elle entendit un grincement. La porte trembla puis tel un coup de canon, la porte s'ouvrit comme si on avait donné un grand coup dedans et... Kol entra. Oui, c'est cela, Bonnie ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Kol qui était dans l'entrée. Clignant des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, Bonnie regarda Kol comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Que faisait-il là ? Et puis surtout comment savait-il qu'elle se trouvait là ?

- Hé bien hé bien on dirait que tu es un peu désespérée ma petite sorcière. commenta t-il avec son éternel sourire d'idiot.

Il pourrait pas l'enlever, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? C'était trop demandé ?

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? souffla Bonnie toujours ahuri.

- Disons que ton heure n'as pas encore sonné.

- Tu m'as suivi ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. répondit le vampire comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Bonnie, elle, n'en revenait pas. Non seulement, il avait décidé de la harceler à Mystic Falls, mais en plus il la suivait à la trace ? La sorcière était certes contente qu'on vienne la sortir de là mais elle n'aurait jamais parié sur Kol. D'ailleurs que lui réservait-il ? Bonnie n'était pas convaincue qu'en le suivant, elle serait plus en sécurité. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle préférait tout de même se faire tuer par lui dans une mort rapide que moisir ici et souffrir l'agonie.

- Bon tu comptes rester ici ? demanda Kol qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Soudain, deux personnes surgirent comme par enchantement dans le dos de Kol. Oui c'est cela, ils étaient arrivés d'un coup comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés. Bonnie sursauta surtout qu'elle reconnut Shane et Silas. Kol les sentit également car il afficha un petit rictus.  
Il se retourna... pour se faire planter une dague par Shane! Bonnie hoqueta d'horreur pendant que le vampire poussa un cri.

- Non ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers Shane pour enlever la dague mais Silas la repoussa et elle tomba en arrière sur les fesses. Bonnie vit alors avec horreur Kol tomber par terre, mort, la dague enfoncée dans son cœur. Son sauveur venait de se faire tuer. Bien que la raison de sa venue échappait à Bonnie, son seul espoir de fugue venait de s'écrouler. Car cette fois, Bonnie n'espérait plus voir apparaître quiconque. Kol était tout à fait le genre à agir en solo. Les larmes recommençant à couler, Bonnie regarda Shane.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle simplement.

Celui-ci la regarda froidement.

- Tu n'as jamais été qu'un pion pour moi. Un moyen d'arriver à mes fins. Demain, c'est la pleine lune, Silas te sacrifiera afin qu'il puisse faire revivre ma femme et mon enfant. Ensuite, on utilisera le remède sur les originels et la race vampirique disparaîtra à jamais. Et sa tombe très bien, en voici un qui s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. On commencera par lui. Il te reste environ 36 heures avant de mourir.

Puis Shane s'avança dans la pièce et attrapa Bonnie. Celle-ci se débattit mais sans ses pouvoirs elle n'avait aucune chance. Celui-ci l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la chaise puis avec l'aide de Silas, il l'attacha.

- Sa m'ennuie de faire cela mais sinon tu vas enlever la dague, donc je n'ai pas le choix. lança Shane d'un ton neutre.

Une fois Bonnie correctement attachée, il quitta la pièce.

- Je viendrais demain matin te donner à boire. On sait jamais, tu pourrais mourir de soif avant le sacrifice.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce et Silas remit la porte en place avec ses pouvoirs. Bonnie fondit littéralement en larmes. Elle regarda Kol comme si celui-ci allait se réveiller. Complètement désespérée, elle l'appela même si elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle allait être sacrifiée et les originels seraient guéris du vampirisme, guérissant ainsi toute leur lignée. Et personne n'était au courant. Elle ne reverrait également personne avant sa mort...


	8. Bonnie et Kol vs Silas

**Hello ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard ! Entre mon boulot et les deux derniers épisodes de TVD qui m'ont complètement chamboulé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Enfin, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**A partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes ;) Pleines de mésaventures attendent Bonnie et Kol, certaines comiques d'autres moins. Enfin vous verrez bien !**

**Sinon, comme vous tous fan de Kol, je suis très triste de la mort du personnage dans la série. Je comprends pas comment ils ont pu faire mourir un personnage si charismatique et intéressant. Mais bon, c'est pas la première mort ou événement incohérent de la série.**

* * *

Combien de temps s'écoula t-il ? La sorcière ne sut le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que plus le temps passait et plus cela la rapprochait de sa mort. Et puis la jeune femme ne comprenait pas, elle n'était pas censée mourir maintenant. Elle s'était vue de ses propres yeux en compagnie de sa mère. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette mauvaise posture ? La réponse ne tarda pas à émerger dans l'esprit de la sorcière : son destin avant changé à la minute où elle avait jeté ce fichu sort. En trompant la nature, elle avait changé son avenir et peut-être même celui de ses proches...  
Les yeux et les joues humides, Bonnie n'avait cessé de fixer le corps de Kol pendant tout ce temps. A chaque instant, elle espérait qu'il se réveille. Mais c'était totalement impossible et ça, elle le savait. Le vampire ne reviendrait à la vie uniquement que si on lui enlevait la dague. Elle se sentait donc terriblement idiote et en plus elle était si solidement attachée qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper. D'ailleurs, ses liens lui faisaient un peu mal. La respiration courte et saccadée, Bonnie sentait qu'elle était à nouveau sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors pour y résister, elle s'obstinait à regarder Kol et étrangement, cela fonctionnait. Mais elle faiblissait et malgré sa puissante détermination, elle savait qu'elle finirait par perdre. Elle devait trouver une solution avant cet échéance ou sinon elle était perdue pour de bon. La sorcière tenta de faire appel à ses pouvoirs, mais rien, en vain. Silas lui avait tout volé et elle ne ressentait plus la moindre petite goutte de pouvoir en elle. Faire appel aux esprits était également une perte de temps. Sans pouvoir, aucun espoir.  
Alors elle tenta autre chose. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, elle tenta de faire bouger la chaise. Ce fut une piètre tentative car la chaise bougea à peine d'un millimètre. Soudain, elle se rappela que derrière elle se trouvait un verre et une bouteille. Mais oui ! Si elle parvenait à briser le verre, elle disposerait d'une arme tranchante pour couper ses liens. Mais encore fallait-il y parvenir. A nouveau, elle tenta de faire bouger la chaise mais cette fois en arrière contre la table afin de faire tomber le verre ou la bouteille. Malheureusement, elle manquait cruellement de force dans ses mouvements saccadés. C'était à peine si la bouteille tremblait derrière elle. Épuisée, elle sombra à nouveau dans le néant.

[ ... ]

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, Bonnie fut surprise de se retrouver à la même place. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie longtemps. Relevant doucement la tête, elle se sentait encore plus faible qu'avant. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses paupières terriblement lourdes et son pouls tapait irrégulièrement. Le moindre effort la ferait sans doute s'évanouir à nouveau et qui sait cette fois, elle en perdrait la vie.  
Se focalisant sur Kol, Bonnie l'observa. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lui non plus. Repensant à ses conversations précédentes avec l'originel, la sorcière tenta de retrouver la colère qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle se confrontait au vampire. Bientôt, elle sentit une infime partie d'elle se mettre en colère. Alors, d'un coup sec mais efficace, elle percuta de plein fouet la table derrière elle et cette fois la bouteille tomba à la renverse et celle-ci roula jusqu'à tomber par terre, se brisant. Le regard toujours braqué sur Kol, Bonnie se sentait puissante, elle aurait presque eu la force d'affronter l'originel. Bien que son corps était totalement épuisé, son esprit lui, était parfaitement lucide à présent et tout ça grâce à cet idiot de vampire. Qui aurait cru qu'il lui donnerait la force de se battre pour sa vie ? Rassemblant à nouveau sa colère, elle fit basculer la chaise sur le côté afin que celle-ci se renverse. Sa tête heurta le sol et elle sentit un bout de verre se planter dans son front. Très vite, le sang coula sur sa figure jusqu'à couler dans sa bouche. Alors du bout de ses doigts, elle tenta d'attraper un bout de verre brisé. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à y parvenir, se coupant sans cesse les doigts. A force, elle finit par ne plus ressentir la douleur et au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, ses liens furent enfin coupés ! Se libérer les pieds fut beaucoup plus facile et Bonnie put enfin respirer librement. Baissant la tête, elle grimaça en voyant ses mains couvertes de sang. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, perdre du sang n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Mais bon l'heure était grave, elle devait impérativement enlever cette dague de Kol. Enfin rien ne lui disait qu'en faisant cela, elle serait plus en sécurité. Mais Kol avait prétendu que sa mort n'était pas encore arrivée.  
Poussant un grognement, Bonnie se traîna jusqu'à l'originel, ses jambes refusant de la porter. En plus, elle sentait de nouveau son esprit défaillir. Ramper ainsi sur le sol lui paraissait être la pire épreuve de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression aussi qu'elle n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à Kol ou alors elle s'évanouirait avant. Sur son passage, de grosse traînées de sang se répandaient. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le cors du vampire, un autre problème de taille s'imposait : trouver la force nécessaire pour enlever cette fichue dague. Entourant la dague de ses mains, elle tenta de la retirer mais elle n'avait pas la force demandée. La dague ne bougea pratiquement pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle répandait son sang un peu partout sur Kol. A ce rythme, elle allait se vider de son sang sur lui et on retrouverait son cadavre sur celui du vampire. Alors, des larmes de rage et de frustrations coulèrent sur les joues de la belle métisse. En plus que la force lui manquait, ses mains ne cessaient de glisser à cause du sang répandu sur la dague. Dans sa rage, elle poussa des jurons quand la solution lui vint. Elle déchira un bout de ses vêtements pour l'enrouler autour de la dague. Puis l'agrippant de ses dernières misérables forces, elle retira la dague avant de s'écrouler sur la poitrine de Kol.

[ ... ]

Elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas froid. Mais surtout, elle avait l'impression de recevoir une immense force. Son énergie vitale lui revenait. Son corps était plutôt chaud dû à un mystérieux liquide qu'on lui faisait boire. Ce liquide était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'elle eut jamais bu de sa vie. Plus elle en incorporait, plus elle se sentait revivre et devenir forte. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Mais très vite, sa conscience reprit le dessus et elle comprit qu'elle était en train de boire du sang d'une personne qui lui en donnait en lui mettant son poignet contre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kol qui la regardait. Quand il la vit reprendre ses esprit, il sourit. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire. C'était un vrai sourire à vous faire craquer littéralement surtout lorsque la personne en question ne vous déplaisait pas. Mais ce magnifique sourire se transforma aussitôt en l'habituel sourire arrogant et suffisant.

- Hé bien, j'ai bien cru que t'allais me pomper tout mon sang ma petite sorcière.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bonnie repoussa le poignet de Kol et elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Après s'être assise, elle constata que toutes ses blessures avaient cicatrisées.

- La moindre des choses serait de me remercier tu ne crois pas ? demanda t-il d'un ton froid.

Bonnie releva alors la tête vers lui et elle constata que tout sourire avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à un regard glacial et meurtrier. Un air à vous faire flipper sur place. Sentant la peur venir, elle comprit qu'elle avait offensé le vampire en le repoussant ainsi. Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne remercierait un vampire et encore moins lui.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? demanda aussitôt la sorcière afin de lui éviter de répondre.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. répondit-il froidement.

- Toujours cette même rengaine ? répliqua Bonnie vexée.

Elle ne supportait pas de n'être qu'un vulgaire jouet pour ce stupide vampire. Stupide vampire qu'elle trouvait très séduisant malgré elle.

- Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée, viens ! lança Kol en saisissant brutalement le bras de Bonnie, la remettant debout de force.

- Aïe, tu me fais mal ! s'écria la sorcière tandis que Kol la traînait vers la porte sans se soucier qu'il risquait de briser les os du bras de Bonnie.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi lente qu'un escargot. répliqua Kol en ouvrant la porte avec un redoutable coup de pied.

- Je peux marcher toute seule. cria Bonnie en se dégageant de la prise du vampire avec ses pouvoirs tout en constatant que c'était le jour.

A nouveau mécontent, Kol plaqua violemment Bonnie contre le mur.

- Surveille tes paroles sorcière. menaça le vampire, le regard furieux et meurtrier.

A cet instant, Bonnie savait qu'il pouvait la tuer. Alors elle le repoussa à nouveau à l'aide d'un anévrisme. Kol lâcha aussitôt Bonnie avant de mettre un genou à terre. Satisfaite, Bonnie stoppa son anévrisme et passa devant Kol. Elle se retrouvait dans la même forêt qu'elle avait traversée avec Shane. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune idée où elle pouvait bien se situer et elle ne dépendait que de Kol. S'arrêtant sur place et observant les alentours, elle se fit dépasser à nouveau par le vampire. Celui-ce n'accorda aucun regard vers elle et s'engagea dans la foret, connaissant probablement son chemin. Poussant un soupir, elle le suivit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.  
Soudain, Silas sortit de nulle part et leur barra le chemin.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin. dit-il froidement.

Kol plissa les yeux et regarda Silas. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet et l'attaquer ainsi de front serait stupide.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bonnie. continua t-il en posant son regard sur la sorcière.

Avalant sa salive, Bonnie ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et Kol l'ignorait car il semblait attendre qu'elle attaque. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge. Finalement, Silas sourit et s'avança vers Bonnie, ignorant totalement Kol. Celui-ci vexé fondit sur le sorcier mais ce dernier le repoussa en bougeant à peine la main sans le regarder. Kol atterrit quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre. Bonnie tenta alors de s'enfuir mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle se sentit bloquée sur place.

- Ne résiste pas, sa ne sert à rien. lança Silas en s'approchant d'elle.

Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur elle, Kol surgit derrière lui. Mais celui-ci s'effondra devant Silas. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et souriant cruellement, il infligea un terrible anévrisme au vampire, le faisant hurler de douleur. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'évanouit sous la puissance de Silas. Rien à voir avec ses anévrismes à elle.

- Ce vampire est décidément aussi ennuyant qu'emmerdant. M'enfin, ce soir, après ton sacrifice, il redeviendra un mortel.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin de me sacrifier ? demanda Bonnie horrifiée.

- Parce que tu es ma descendante. En canalisant l'énergie de la pleine lune, les pouvoirs de toute la lignée Bennett me reviendront à ta mort et je serais alors invincible. Ce monde sera à ma portée et je rétablirai l'ordre, en commençant par tuer la race vampirique grâce au remède.

- Où est le professeur Shane ? demanda Bonnie se demandant où il se trouvait.

- Le professeur Shane sera sacrifié en même temps que toi car un sacrifice humain doit être accompli également. Mais je sais être reconnaissant et je ramènerai sa femme et son enfant en échange de sa vie.

C'était donc bien vrai, Silas pouvait réellement ramener les morts à la vie.  
Silas se retourna vers Kol et fouilla dans sa veste. Il en retira la dague et poignarda à nouveau l'originel. Super, retour à la case départ. Sauf que cette fois, Bonnie ne voyait vraiment plus aucun espoir...

[ ... ]

La nuit était là et la lune commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. Plus que quelques minutes...  
Shane et elle étaient piégés à l'intérieur d'un cercle magique où un pentagramme y était dessiné. Shane semblait anéanti. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Silas le tue lui aussi. Mais Bonnie n'éprouva aucune compassion pour lui étant donné le sort qu'il lui avait réservé. Il s'en prenait plein la figure et c'était tant mieux. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir cette satisfaction vu qu'elle serait morte elle aussi. Le corps de Kol reposait à quelques mètres d'elle, hors du cercle. D'ici peu, il serait à nouveau humain. Bonnie lui jeta un dernier regard avant de reposer son regard sur Silas. Tout était en place, Silas était prêt et ne cessait de regarder la lune. Encore 5 minutes peut-être, maximum...  
Soudain Silas, se trouva propulsé en arrière. Puis deux vampire surgirent derrière les arbres fonçant vers Silas. Mais ils furent stoppés bien avant par le puissant sorcier qui arracha leur cœur comme si une main invisible avait plongé dans leur poitrine. Grognant, Silas se releva et se retrouva face à face avec deux sorciers.

- Vous avez tort de vouloir vous opposer à moi. Je ne désire pas votre mort, mes frères. dit-il en regardant le sorcier et la sorcière.

Bonnie n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient surgir. Et puis surtout comment ils étaient au courant de tout ça. Et pourquoi ses deux vampires avaient-ils risqué bêtement leurs vies ? Puis un craquement se fit entendre et pas moins de 10 vampires sortirent. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, au moins le même nombre de loup-garous sortirent également des fourrés. Mais d'où sortaient-ils ainsi ?

- Hé bien, on dirait que j'ai sous-estimé cet originel. commenta Silas en lançant un regard furieux vers le vampire endormi.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser faire cela, Silas. dit alors la sorcière.

- Les pertes seront nombreuses de notre côté, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'emportez sur nous tous.

- C'est un pari que je relève. répondit Silas en envoyant voler plusieurs mètres derrière la quasi totalité des vampires et des loups.

Les deux sorciers répliquèrent alors aussitôt en tentant de bloquer Silas. Deux vampires en profitèrent pour retirer la dague de Kol tandis que deux loups bondissaient sur Silas. Dans un accès de fureur, Silas repoussa les loups et les deux sorciers. Il tua aussitôt le sorcier sous les cris épouvantés de la sorcière. Bloquant ensuite tous les vampires, il les tua un à un tout en repoussant les loups qui ne cessaient de bondir sur lui.  
Mais Silas ne s'était pas rendu compte que lorsque les deux sorciers l'avait bloqué, Bonnie et Shane avaient réussi à sortir du cercle mortel. Shane s'enfuit alors loin de la petite clairière après un dernier regard en arrière. Bien qu'il n'était qu'un humain et donc sans défense, Bonnie le trouva lâche sur le coup. Sans doute parce qu'il avait comploté à sa mort. Mais elle, elle n'allait pas partir sans avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs surtout qu'un sorcier venait de mourir pour elle. Sachant pertinemment comment s'y prendre pour les récupérer, Bonnie ignorait en revanche comment s'approcher de Silas. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, un vampire arriva à côté d'elle et lui tendit la main. D'un même signe de tête, ils se comprirent et Bonnie prit la main du vampire. Celui-ci l'amena alors en vitesse vampirique derrière Silas qui repoussaient toujours ses adversaires. La sorcière, impuissante, tentait en vain des sorts. Sans son compagnon sorcier, ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop faibles pour rivaliser avec ceux de Silas. Bonnie mit aussitôt ses mains sur la tête de Silas et celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu le vampire approchait. Aussitôt, la sorcière qui était en retrait, ouvrit le portail à Bonnie vers ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il tuait le dernier loup, Bonnie récupéra ses pouvoirs . Silas et elle tombèrent à genoux en se regardant.

- Non ! Siffla Silas dans un accès de colère.

Le vampire qui avait aidé Bonnie tenta de mordre Silas mais celui-ci le repoussa. Sans les pouvoirs de Bonnie qui lui offraient une connexion directe avec la lignée Bennett, il avait perdu beaucoup de puissance mais il lui en restait suffisamment pour se défendre. Bonnie profita pour se relever et à son tour, elle envoya voler Silas en arrière. Celui-ci allait répliquer, mais il se fit entourer par Bonnie, le vampire, la sorcière et Kol qui venait de se réveiller. Silas les regarda un à un furieux.

- Ceci n'est que le commencement, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. siffla t-il avant de disparaître.

Bonnie poussa alors un vrai soupir de soulagement avant de questionner Kol du regard. Celui-ci affichait une mine satisfaire. La sorcière retourna alors près du corps inerte du sorcier. Bonnie la regarda, peinée. Son ami était mort pour elle. Elle voulut aller vers elle pour lui présenter ses condoléances mais Kol la retint par le bras.

- Elle savait très bien à quoi elle s'engageait, laisse-là, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Son ami est mort pour stopper Silas et quelque part pour moi !

- Je dirai plutôt qu'elle l'a fait pour arrêter Silas sans vouloir t'offenser ma petite sorcière.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va bien.

- Au fait, comment as-tu fait pour réunir autant de personnes ?

- Quand on a vécu longtemps, disons qu'on connaît deux trois petits trucs comme toujours assurer ses arrières.

- Je croyais que tu agissais en solo ?

- C'est vrai mais face à une menace comme Silas, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Au fil des siècles, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur lui et si jamais il recouvrait la totalité de ses pouvoirs, cela risquerait de causer une nouvelle guerre mondiale.

- Je vois. Et donc tu comptes m'expliquer comment tu as su où j'étais ?

- Non.

A ce moment, la sorcière revint vers eux. Elle devait probablement avoir la trentaine. C'était une femme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux foncés.

- Mon ami ne sera pas mort en vain. dit-elle en souriant un peu.

- Non en effet, tant que Bonnie reste en vie, on a pas grand chose à craindre. répondit Kol.

- Oui, au fait je m'appelle Elizabeth. se présenta t-elle à Bonnie.

- Enchantée et surtout merci.

- Hm... fit-elle.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Kol avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la forêt. Le vampire, lui, était parti depuis longtemps. Bonnie et Kol se retrouvèrent seuls dans la petite clairière.

- Et pour elle ? Comment t'as pu la convaincre ?

- Je n'ai pas eu à la convaincre, elle et son ami avaient une dette envers moi. Et puis sache que j'ai beaucoup de considération pour les sorcières.

- Vraiment ? A te voir, sa n'en a pas l'air. répondit Bonnie sur un ton ironique.

Kol se contenta de sourire.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai pas envie de moisir ici. Dit-il.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Bonnie, il se mit à marcher. Aussitôt, Bonnie lui emboîta le pas. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle vit avec frustration que Kol avait accéléré le pas. Elle en fit de même mais bientôt le vampire marcha à une allure inhumaine, trop rapide pour la sorcière. Énervée, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et le fit revenir en arrière, 10 mètres derrière elle. Satisfaite, elle se remit en marche sans un regard pour Kol. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait beau lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle le détestait toujours autant, lui et ses airs prétentieux suffisants. Sans compter qu'il pouvait se montrer imprévisible et dangereux à tout moment. Et tant pis s'il était canon ! Elle allait pas tomber amoureuse d'un vampire psychopathe.  
De son côté, Kol s'amusait énormément. Il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter la petite sorcière dont il la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

[ ... ]

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la forêt, Bonnie découvrit une aston martin noire garée juste devant eux. La voiture du professeur Shane avait disparu bien évidemment. Le vampire sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il actionna pour déverrouiller la voiture. Au moment où il allait rentrer à l'intérieur, il regarda Bonnie.

- Hé bien ? Tu attends quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu as une voiture ? demanda Bonnie surprise.

- Hm depuis un peu près 2 jours.

- Autrement dit, tu l'as volé ?

- Bon si tu comptes établir ton camp ici, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Poussant un soupir, Bonnie monta côté passager. L'idée de voyager plusieurs heures ainsi avec l'originel ne l'emballait pas. Mais à nouveau avait-elle le choix ?  
A peine montée dedans que Kol fit démarrer la voiture dans un crissement de pneus.

- Doucement ! rouspéta la sorcière.

Mais le vampire ne l'écouta pas. Il ne se gêna pas pour rouler bien au dessus de la limitation, dépassant sans cesse les autres voitures. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Bonnie, c'était sa manière de conduire ! Où est-ce que Kol avait-il appris à conduire ? Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça conduire ! A chaque minutes, il manquait de provoquer un terrible accident ou de faire crasher la voiture. La sorcière en déduisit donc que Kol évitait cela grâce à ses réflexes surhumains.  
A peine 20 minutes qu'elle était avec lui qu'elle avait mal au cœur !

- Ralentis ! Tu vas nous tuer ! ne cessait-elle de hurler.

Mais apparemment, le vampire ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre d'autant plus qu'il avait mis la musique à fond. Bon au moins c'était de la bonne musique. Et puis Bonnie n'osait pas intervenir avec ses pouvoirs de peurs de causer réellement un accident qui pourrait être mortel pour elle. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'y habituer... sans succès.

- Où as-tu appris à conduire ? demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Nul part, j'ai appris tout seul.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Bien que parfois je me dis que je devrais quand même passer le permis histoire au moins que je connaisse un peu les lois de la route.

Voilà qui était d'autant plus rassurant. Elle voyageait en compagnie d'un type qui avait sans doute appris à conduire en quelques jours à peine seul ! Elle jugeait qu'elle aurait bien de la chance si elle rentrait entière à Mystic Falls.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Bonnie ne dit pas grand chose. De toute manière c'était inutile, Kol ne semblait pas vouloir lui révéler plus d'informations. Et à part quelques bons vieux sarcasmes dont il avait le secret, il n'aborda plus Silas. Mais la sorcière, elle, était d'autant plus intriguée. Comment connaissait-il son existence ? Bien qu'elle comprenait à présent qu'il l'avait sauvé afin d'empêcher Silas de retrouver toute sa puissance, Bonnie avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était venu en personne la chercher. Que de questions qui demeuraient pour le moment sans réponses. Mais elle n'allait pas en rester là, non foi de Bonnie, elle trouverait les réponses. Mais pas sûr que cela soit facile d'autant plus qu'à présent, Silas rôdait en liberté. Bon tant qu'il ne mettait pas la main sur elle et sur les pouvoirs de sa lignée, le monde n'avait pas grand chose à craindre.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de Mystic Falls, Bonnie se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses amis. Qu'elle avait libéré un dangereux sorcier ? Qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur le remède ? Bon au moins elle avait la confirmation que ce fameux remède existait puisque Silas en personne l'avait dit et que c'était lui qui le détenait. Tout espoir n'était donc perdu. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier le projet du sorcier. Il voulait guérir les Originels. Bon personnellement, Bonnie était 100 % d'accord sur cette idée. Sa mère, Caroline, Elena et les autres redeviendraient alors humains. Mais Damon, Tyler, Klaus et même Kol n'étaient pas emballés par cette idée. Tyler devrait alors retrouver sa condition de loup-garou et se transformer à nouveau chaque pleine lune dans d'atroces souffrances. Damon, lui, aimait trop sa condition de vampire et Kol également. Quand à Klaus, c'était pour son statut d'être le plus puissant. Mais Rebekah semblait vouloir le remède. Cela pourrait crée des tentations au sein des Mikealson. Elijah, le plus humain de tous, pourrait bien le prendre à son tour. Ne resterait alors que Kol et Klaus.

Bonnie poussa un soupir. Rien n'était simple. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'avait jamais été. Tout avait toujours été compliqué depuis qu'elle était devenue une sorcière. C'était pas maintenant que cela changerait. Quand à son futur, elle pouvait faire une croix dessus. Elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de vie. Jamais. Autant rester lucide et ne pas se faire de films. D'autant plus que dès demain, elle devrait faire face à ses amis et leur fournir des réponses ainsi que de leur parler du réveil de Silas. Sincèrement, elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Kol finit par atteindre la petite bourgade de Mystic Falls. Il y déposa Bonnie devant chez elle. Bizarre. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il serait rentré directement chez lui et l'aurait laissé rentrer seule dans la nuit. Enfin, Bonnie avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions au sujet de Kol. Car rien n'était cohérent le concernant. Tout ce qu'elle y gagnerait, ce serait d'attraper une formidable migraine. Elle descendit donc de la voiture, sans un mot et sans un regard pour le vampire.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment bornée sorcière.

Agacée, Bonnie se retourna vers Kol.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu crois pas qu'un merci serait le bienvenu ?

Bonnie serra les dents. Elle qui était très têtue de nature, venait de confronter à une personne aussi têtue qu'elle. Jamais il n'abandonnerait. Mais il était vrai qu'en y regardant bien, elle lui devait la vie. Sans lui, elle serait morte et Silas aurait retrouvé l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il était vrai donc qu'elle lui devait au moins un petit remerciement.

- Merci. Dit-elle en détournant le regard et avec une petit voix.

- Pardon ? Dis-le plus fort. Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu. Dit-il dans un grand sourire arrogant.

Bonnie mourrait d'envie de lui enlever son stupide sourire. Mais elle se contenta de serrer les poings.

- MERCI ! Cria t-elle alors complètement hors d'elle.

Au passage, elle fit exploser l'ampoule du réverbère de la rue.

- Wouha, j'en demandai pas autant tu sais.

Mais Bonnie avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers sa maison. Elle entendit finalement le moteur de l'aston retentir. Elle poussa alors un vrai soupir de soulagement. Enfin chez elle ! Enfin elle pourrait se reposer et se détendre avant d'affronter la journée de demain.


	9. Le cours d'histoire

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors tout d'abord, je vais vous spoiler un peu sur ma fiction. Elle comportera au total 20 à 25 chapitres. Ensuite, je pense faire naître un couple secondaire. Un personnage mourra entre les chapitres 15 et 20. Caroline risque de vous surprendre.**

**Voilà ^^ et maintenant place à mon chapitre 9 ! L'histoire avec Silas n'avance pratiquement pas dans ce chapitre mais à la place, un peu d'humour !**

**SPOILER SPOILER !**

**J'ai regardé les épisode 4x13 et 4x14 de tvd. Et je dois avouer que la série remonte dans mon estime ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par le 14 en particulier. Vaughn était super, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Sinon, j'ai adoré aussi que Rebekah ose ENFIN trahir elle aussi ! Et puis le retour de Katherine, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas bien que je me doutais fortement pour la mort de Jérémy.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie se réveilla à contre cœur. Son réveil avait sonné bien trop tôt à son goût. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle était rentrée tard la veille. Et d'un côté, c'était tant mieux. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire avec son père. Mais bon, elle devrait sûrement s'expliquer dans quelques minutes.

La jeune fille descendit d'un pas lent les marches des escaliers qui conduisaient au rez de chaussé. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que son père était bel et bien présent dans la cuisine. Il lisait le journal devant une tasse de café fumante. Une latte craqua sous les pieds de Bonnie qui jura.

- Bonnie ! Appela son père.

La sorcière grogna et entra dans la cuisine. Rudy, son père la fixait d'un œil sévère.

- Hé bien on dirait que tu as passé du bon temps dis-moi.

- Je ne dirais pas que j'ai passé du bon temps mais plutôt un dur week-end.

- Je vois. Mais prendre la peine de m'appeler et de me donner de tes nouvelles ne figurait pas dans ton planning je suppose ?

- Je suis désolée papa mais je ne pouvais pas.

- C'est un bon début, au moins tu l'es. Puis-je savoir où as-tu été ?

- Écoute, tu avais raison au sujet du professeur Shane.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Désormais je ne lui ferai plus confiance.

Rudy soupira. Depuis que sa fille avait appris l'existence de ses pouvoirs, leur relation en avait pris un coup, tout comme avec sa mère.

- Bon, je ferai mieux de me préparer pour les cours ou je vais être en retard.

- Tu comptes me parler un jour ?

- Peut-être. Mais pas pour le moment, désolée.

Bonnie prit rapidement un petit-déjeuner avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle dirait exactement. Oh et puis zut, elle improviserai sur le coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit au rez, son sac d'école sur l'épaule.

- A ce soir. Dit-elle à l'adresse de son père.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la façon dont Kol avait conduit la vieille ce qui lui valut un petit rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture dans le parking du lycée, Bonnie chercha du regard ses amis. Elle n'en vit aucun. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bâtiment et franchit les portes. Elle alla droit à son casier et commença par prendre ses manuels nécessaires pour la journée. Puis elle vit Matt arriver. Le jeune homme la salua.

- Salut Bonnie. Dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

Ce Matt alors ! On ne le changerait pas ! Toujours aussi sympa et accueillant ! De nos jours, des amis pareils, on n'en faisait plus !

- Alors comment s'est passé ton week-end ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Hé bien très tranquille à vrai dire. Avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Et toi alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Shane.

- C'est une longue histoire. Disons que j'ai pas eu un week-end de tout repos.

- Ba voyons. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Matt en devenant un peu inquiet à la tête que faisait Bonnie.

- Le professeur Shane n'est pas de notre côté. Il m'a utilisé et...

- Quoi ? S'écria une voix derrière elle.

Bonnie et Matt se retournèrent pour faire face à Elena et Caroline.

- Le professeur Shane ne nous aidera plus. Annonça simplement Bonnie.

- Et le remède alors ? Demanda Elena un peu trop vite au goût de Bonnie.

D'ailleurs, son amie se souciait-elle uniquement que du remède ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment son amie se portait et surtout que s'était-il passé ? Apparemment, non ce qui fit mal à Bonnie. Mais Caroline elle, semblait inquiète pour son amie.

- Mais que t'as t-il fait au juste ? Et tu vas bien au moins ?

- Oui, je te rassure Caroline, je vais bien. Mais disons qu''il s'est passé tellement de choses ce week-end.

- On t'écoute. Dit Elena.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bonnie leur raconta alors ses péripéties du week-end. Elle fut bien obligée de leur parler également de Kol ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de ses deux amies. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la fin de son récit, un immense brouhaha se fit entendre en provenance de l'entrée du lycée. Quelques instants plus tard, une troupe d'élèves arriva dans les couloirs, parlant forts et tout sourires. Et qui se pavanait au milieu ? Kol bien sûr ! Kol ? Mais que faisait-il ici au lycée ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda aussitôt Caroline, abasourdi par la présence de l'originel.

- C'est une très bonne question. Répondit Bonnie en pinçant les lèvres.

- Ou plutôt il faudrait se demander quelle est la raison de sa venue ici. Lança une voix dans leur dos.

Dans un même mouvement, les 4 amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Rebekah qui souriait. Visiblement, elle semblait être amusée par la présence de son frère au lycée.

- Donc, quelle est la raison ? Demanda Elena, se prêtant au jeu de l'originelle.

- Hm, je crois qu'il faut demander cela plutôt à cette chère Bonnie .

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Rebekah se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'en aller.

- Décidément, je vais finir par croire qu'ils sont tous dérangés dans cette famille. Commenta Matt.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que Kol a commencé à te suivre partout ? Demanda Caroline en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en regardant Bonnie.

- Je n'en sais rien et franchement, cela m'est bien égal. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce vampire.

- Ou alors, tu nous caches quelques chose. Déclara Elena.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne vous cache rien du tout. Affirma Bonnie.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit que tu allais avec le professeur Shane ?

- Je viens de te l'expliquer, Elena ! Je lui faisais confiance et d'ailleurs, vous aussi !

- C'est vrai mais...

- Si vous seriez venus, cela n'aurait strictement rien changé ! Shane aurait trouvé un moyen pour vous tenir à l'écart !

- Elle marque un point. Intervint Caroline.

Elena soupira mais n'insista pas. Les trois amies regardèrent un moment Kol se donnait en spectacle quand Tyler arriva.

- Je vais lui parler. Annonça Caroline.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Bonnie en le regardant.

- C'est encore dur mais je crois que le plus gros ait passé. Il semblerait qu'il est renoncé à se venger.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, toute manière il a perdu ses deux alliés. Stefan m'a dit que Rebekah semble elle aussi déterminer à trouver le remède. Quand à Kol, on sait ce qu'il fait. Commenta Elena.

Bonnie ne répondit rien. C'était tant mieux pour Tyler. Klaus n'aurait pas une raison de le tuer. D'ailleurs, l'hybride avait suffisamment tué comme cela à son sens.

- Tiens, en parlant de Klaus, qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment ?

- Toujours en train de vouloir faire tuer des vampires à Jérémy.

- Mais puisque Silas ait réveillé et qu'il détient la cure, ce n'est plus nécessaire non ? Demanda Matt.

- Oui sauf qu'il l'ignore mais le connaissant, il ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Répondit Bonnie.

La conversation s'arrêta là et la sonnerie retentit. Chacun se dirigea alors vers la salle de cours. Mais Bonnie, elle était préoccupée par les événements futurs à venir. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Klaus ne tarderait pas à apprendre que la recherche de la cure était désormais inutile. Bon, point positif, il laisserait enfin Jérémy tranquille. L'hybride rentrerait sans doute dans une grosse colère dont il faudrait sûrement se méfier. Heureusement que Tyler ne complotait plus contre lui. Mais surtout, la sorcière se demandait combien de temps faudrait-il à Silas pour repasser à l'attaque ? Tenterait-il à nouveau de s'en prendre à elle ? Si c'était bien son intention, il réunirait certainement quelques fidèles. Ou alors peut-être qu'il comptait regagner en puissance par d'autres moyens qu'elle ignorait et alors à ce moment-là il reviendrait la chercher pour la déposséder de ses pouvoirs, elle et toute la lignée Bennett. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle serait en danger mais également ses amis. Silas ne reculerait sans doute devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

Lorsqu'elle prit place dans la salle de classe, Bonnie constata avec surprise que Kol venait de s'installer juste à côté d'elle. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Siffla t-elle à son adresse, sentant déjà la colère monter en elle.

- Ba, se voit non ? Je viens en cours .

- Toi ? Suivre des cours ? Tu essaies de te payer ma tête ou quoi ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Je m'en fiche, fais ce que tu veux !

- Heureusement que j'ai ton autorisation alors ! Qu'aurais-je fais sans cela ? Demanda t-il d'un ironique avec son éternel sourire.

Bonnie décida alors de l'ignorer. Oui c'était le mieux à faire. Elle espérait juste que le cours ne serait pas ennuyeux sinon elle aurait beaucoup de mal de ne pas regarder sans cesse sur sa gauche vers le vampire afin de vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, un détail l'avait chiffonnée lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers Kol. Ce dernier mâchait du chewing-gum sans aucun doute ! Depuis quand les vampires mâchaient du chewing-gum ?

- Je rêve ou tu manges bel et bien du chewing-gum ? Lui demanda Bonnie.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas ma petite sorcière. Tu en veux ? Lui demanda t-il innocemment en lui tendant son paquet.

- Non merci. En plus, on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait être empoisonné. Marmonna Bonnie.

- Tant mieux, plus pour moi.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Lui fit remarquer Bonnie en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Sa fait 3 jours. Je dois avouer que cette invention humaine n'est pas mal du tout. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis là pour te protéger. Déclara t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

- Pardon ? Demanda Bonnie en s'étranglant à moitié, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

- Tu as très bien entende ma petite sorcière.

Se retournant brusquement vers Kol, elle fit tomber au passage ses livres par terre. Les ignorant, elle plongea son regard dans celui du vampire.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ta protection ?

- Parce qu'un dangereux sorcier qui veut te tuer rôde dans la nature et comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il parvienne à ses fins et donc à semer le chaos sur Terre, je veille sur toi.

Bonnie cligna des yeux. Non mais c'était la meilleure ça. Alors maintenant c'était officiel ? Il allait la suivre partout comme un petit chien juste pour sois disant la protéger ? Sérieusement ? Non, il y avait forcément autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait juste s'amuser avec elle et apparemment la rendre folle. D'ailleurs, Bonnie commençait à penser qu'il y parviendrait. Finalement, c'était pas Silas qui allait la tuer, mais bien Kol en la rendant complètement cinglée.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule ! Répliqua fièrement Bonnie.

- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça l'autre jour. C'était parfait, je dois dire.

- Les gens qui sont mes amis veillent sur moi ! Merci de ton aide mais je m'en passerai !

- Où étaient donc ces fabuleux amis hier ? Ah oui, tranquillement installé dans leur canapé ! Sacré amis tu peux le dire ! Lança ironiquement Kol.

Bonnie, elle, était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais elle n'allait pas donner cette satisfaction à cet imbécile surtout qu'elle se trouvait en pleine salle de classe. La remarque de Kol ne la toucha pas vu qu'elle avait entrepris ce voyage sans informer ses amis. Du coup, comment auraient-ils pu l'aider ? Par contre, cela ne semblait pas être la même chose pour eux. Du coin de l'oeil, Bonnie vit Matt, Caroline et Stefan la regarder d'un petit air désolé. Évidemment, ils avaient écouté la conversation. Bonnie leur adressa un regard pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne leur en voulait nullement.

Le professeur fit alors son entrée et le cours débuta. Ce fut un vrai cauchemar pour la sorcière. Chaque deux minutes, Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques à voix basses, jugeant sans arrêt le professeur. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas un savant, il n'avait pas 1000 ans lui !

- Tu ne veux pas te taire, ne serait-ce que 5 minutes ? Demanda Bonnie en chuchotant au bout d'à peine 10 minutes de cours.

- Non, le baratin de cet homme est ennuyant. La moitié de ce qu'il raconte est faux et vous, vous buvez ses paroles.

- Normal, c'est un humain ! Il a pas 1000 ans comme toi !

- Hé bien il est vrai que cela ne ferait pas de mal.

- Si le cours ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en vas pas ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, je dois veiller sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut bien m'arriver pendant un cours d'histoire ?

- Tout et n'importe quoi. Affirma Kol dans un sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Comme voir Silas débarquer en plein milieu du cours en faisant sauter la porte ?

- Par exemple mais à sa place, je ferai mon entrée par la fenêtre .

- Par la fenêtre ?

- Oui par la fenêtre, c'est beaucoup plus classe et stylé comme entrée.

- Tu regardes trop la télé !

- Non, au contraire, je pense que justement je ne regarde pas assez. Je te rappelle que cela fait à peine quelques mois que je suis sorti de mon cercueil. J'ai sans doute des millions de films à rattraper.

Bonnie crut qu'elle allait devenir cinglée. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours en ignorant les réflexions de Kol à côté d'elle. C'était dur, mais elle parvenait tout de même à griffonner des notes sur son calepin.

Soudain, elle se ramassa une boulette de papier sur la tête. Pas besoin de chercher trop loin le coupable. Exaspérée, Bonnie décida de ne pas réagir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de l'originel. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la sorcière craque et lui renvoie ses boulettes.

- T'as fini de faire le gamin ? Demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers Kol pour la énième fois.

- Il faut bien tuer le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce cours est d'un ennui pas possible.

- La porte est sur ta droite !

- Oh mais comment oserai-je interrompre un cours ? C'est vrai quoi ? Qui suis-je pour faire cela ?

- « Reste calme, Bonnie, reste calme ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot, ignore-le ! » pensa Bonnie.

Au bout d'un moment, des dizaines de petites boulettes traînaient un peu partout dans la classe et même dans les cheveux de Bonnie. Les autres élèves s'étaient joints à eux et une finit même par atterrir sur le crâne presque chauve du professeur qui leur tournait le dos.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Commenta le professeur en se retournant face à la classe et en voyant le désordre.

Tout le monde dans la classe regarda le professeur. Bien évidemment, le coupable ne se dénonça pas. Le professeur soupira et reprit son cours. Tous les élèves regardèrent alors Kol et Bonnie, attendant sûrement un geste de leur part pour reprendre la bataille. Même Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Tyler et Elena s'étaient pris au jeu sans compter Rebekah qui avait littéralement bombardé Elena en particulier.

- Arrête ça ! Siffla Bonnie en un lançant un regard meurtrier à Kol.

La sorcière était persuadée qu'il allait recommencer à la seconde même. Mais rien ne vint. Bonnie jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à Kol. Il se tenait tranquille, enfin si on pouvait dire cela. Il se balançait paresseusement sur sa chaise, regardant le plafond. Bonnie se surprit à le regarder plus en détail. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux en pagaille. Mais la sorcière revint vite à la raison lorsqu'elle vit Caroline la regarder avec air désapprobateur. Bonnie tourna la tête et rougit. Elle essaya de lire ce que le professeur avait marqué au tableau mais elle n'y comprenait rien étant donné qu'elle avait pratiquement rien suivi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans rien du tout. Puis soudain, elle sentit sa chaise bouger. Encore et encore. La quatrième fois, elle failli tomber. Alors elle tourna la tête pour voir Kol faire bouger sa chaise. Bon trop c'est trop. Utilisant discrètement ses pouvoirs, Bonnie fit tomber toutes les affaires de Kol par terre dans un grand fracas.

- Non mais sa suffit ! Mr Mikealson, je peux vous aider peut-être ? Demanda le professeur furieux.

- Désolée monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus. Dit-il dans un faux sourire.

Le professeur le regarda longuement avant de reprendre le cours.

Bonnie, elle, ria sous cape imitée par Elena, Matt, Caroline et Rebekah. Mais Kol ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser ses sois disant livres. D'ailleurs, Bonnie se demandait qu'en était-il réellement de ces livres. Se penchant pour mieux voir, elle découvrit plusieurs thèmes différents : drogue, sexe, plaisir de la vie et deux magazine sur des filles à moitié nues. Bonnie rougit sur le coup et se redressa immédiatement. Mais Kol l'avait vu et souriait. Bonnie serra les dents et pria pour que le cours prenne fin au plus vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kol une fois de plus. Il semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Après les commentaires incessants, les boulettes de papier, l'embêter avec la chaise, voilà qui recommençait avec encore une nouveauté : rapprocher petit à petit son bureau du sien discrètement jusqu'à ce que les deux meubles se cognent.

- Ah on est mieux ainsi ! Dit-il en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de Bonnie.

Bonnie regarda alors Caroline et lui lança un regard désespéré. Son amie haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard désolé, ne sachant pas comment aider Bonnie.

- Tiens, il sent bon ton parfum . C'est quoi ? Demanda soudain Kol, passant du coq à l'âne.

Non mais il avait vraiment décidé de l'achever aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Kol avait toutes les raisons pour la tuer car étant morte, Silas ne pourrait plus prendre possession de ses pouvoirs.

Étonnée et prise au dépourvu par la question si soudaine de Kol, Bonnie se retourna si violemment face à Kol qu'elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était penché vers elle. Si Bonnie avait été blanche de peau, elle ressemblerait sûrement à une tomate à l'heure qu'il était.

Trop c'était trop pour de bon, Bonnie se leva brusquement en repoussant de toute ses forces Kol. Le jeune homme tomba sur la gauche, bousculant au passage un autre élève. Énervée comme jamais, une once de pouvoirs s'était manifesté, faisant voler dans toute la classe feuilles, livres et crayons. Les élèves poussèrent un véritable cri de joix.

- MLLE BENNETT ! VEUILLEZ VOUS RASSEOI ...

Mais le professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Aussitôt les élèves se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent rapidement de la classe. Au passage, ils félicitèrent Kol pour ce cours animé. Même Tyler le félicita au grand agacement de Caroline.

Bonnie, elle fut sans doute la première à être sortie de la classe. Calmant ses nerfs dans le couloir, elle posa une main sur le mur tout en reprenant sa respiration.

- Je savais bien que tu ne résisterai pas longtemps à mon charme fou.

- « Non, non et non... » pensa Bonnie qui était littéralement à bout.

Kol allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie mais Caroline, Elena, Matt et Stefan intervinrent.

- Sa suffit maintenant ! Fiche-lui la paix ! Lança Caroline d'une voix forte en fronçant les sourcils.

Kol se retourna vers eux et leur lança un sourire moqueur. Mais Matt et Stefan se mirent entre lui et Bonnie.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. Lança à son tour Matt.

Kol ne sembla pas du tout apprécier que Matt ose intervenir. D'ailleurs, le vampire n'avait jamais vraiment appréciait le jeune homme. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et il voulut saisir sa main gauche, celle qui n'avait pas brisé le jour du bal. Mais son geste fut interrompu et stoppé. Et non par Stefan ou Caroline, mais par Rebekah ! Elle avait entendu la conversation et s'était aussitôt rapprochée en voyant Matt prendre les devants. Tout le monde fut étonné de l'intervention de Rebekah.

- Laisse tomber Kol. Dit-elle en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Alors Kol n'eut d'autres choix que de capituler. Il baissa son bras et croisant une dernière fois le regard de Bonnie, il partit. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Rebekah. Mais finalement, personne ne fut vraiment surpris de son geste. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Matt et ne l'avait jamais caché. Elle regarda son frère partir avant de regarder les autres.

- Merci. Dit Matt.

- Je t'en prie. Mais évite de te frotter à Kol. Sa vaudrait mieux pour tes mains. Dit-elle en souriant.

Sur ses paroles, elle s'éloigna à son tour.

- Merci. Dit alors à son tour Bonnie.

- Sa va ? Demanda Caroline en regardant Bonnie.

- Si on veut. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- D'accord, je comprends. Je te ramène. Proposa Caroline.

- Non c'est n'est pas la peine.

- Si j'insiste, s'il revient encore t'embêter...

- Elle a raison Bonnie, laisse-la te raccompagner. Intervint Elena.

- Bon d'accord. Accepta Bonnie.

- Je viens aussi. Dit Stefan.

Bonnie hocha la tête et laissa les deux vampires la reconduire chez elle. Intérieurement, elle leur fut réellement reconnaissante car elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de croiser encore le vampire complètement psychopathe. D'un point de vue, il était vraiment pire que Klaus.

Heureusement pour elle, l'originel ne se montra pas. Une vrai délivrance. Arrivée chez elle, elle remercia ses amis et monta directement se mettre au lit. Kol l'avait complètement épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

[ ... ]

Après le lycée, Matt vint voir Rebekah et lui demanda de passer dans la soirée au Grill lorsqu'il aura fini le boulot. Celle-ci fut surprise mais elle accepta avec un sourire.

Lorsque Rebekah entra dans le Grill dans la soirée, elle trouva comme convenu Matt au bar. Elle le rejoignit.

- Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Je voulais te remercier.

- Tu l'a déjà fait non ?

- Oui mais en t'offrant un verre ou un truc du genre.

Rebekah regarda Matt comme s'il était fou. Le jeune homme se montrait réticent face à elle ses derniers temps. Que lui prenait-il ?

- Matt ?

- D'accord. Écoute Rebekah, j'ai décidé de te pardonner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai compris que t'étais vraiment sincère surtout que je sais que tu voudrais redevenir humaine et avoir une vie normale. Et puis tu viens de me sauver de la furie de ton frère.

- Et donc ?

- Hé bien, on pourrait commencer par prendre ce verre et discuter !

- Avec plaisir !

Matt et Rebekah s'installèrent alors au comptoir et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. La jeune femme était soulagée que Matt avait enfin finit par accepter de lui pardonner. Elle espérait juste qu'à présent, elle n'aurait plus à le blesser.

[ ... ]

De son côté, Kol passa le reste de sa journée à se promener en ville. Il se posait des questions sur son comportement. Pourquoi en faisait-il autant avec cette petit sorcière ? A présent, c'était plus un jeu mais presque du harcèlement. Même s'il le faisait pour s'amuser, il lui semblait qu'il perdait un peu les pédales. Et puis au lieu de protéger Bonnie, il pourrait la tuer. Ce serait tellement plus simple car ainsi Silas ne pourrait jamais mettre la main sur ses pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Aller si loin lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Voyait-il Bonnie comme autre chose qu'un simple divertissement ? Non, elle n'était rien, rien du tout. Il ne s'attachait pas aux mortels et il ne le ferait jamais. Non, c'est juste qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup et que la petite Bennett était aussi amusante que jolie. Point final, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Mais il devait tout de même trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser de Silas avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la charge.


End file.
